Children
by Harry and Ginny 4eva
Summary: [Complete]How does the marriege life treat Harry and Ginny Potter? Very good considering the fact that Ginny is just as fertile as her mother...rated for some sexual situations not sexual actions and some violance.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**Children**

**by**

**Harry and Ginny 4eva**

Disclaimer:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, etc.

Author Note: FanFiction. net deleted my first account here, James and Lily 4eva so this is the second time I'm posting this story.

The Wedding

"Harry James Potter, will you take Ginevra Molly to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honorhonour her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," said Harry, his sparkling green eyes shining with joy and his black hair as messy as ever.

"GinevraGinerva Molly Weasley, will you take Harry James to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honorhonour him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do," said Ginny, her eyes shining with unshared tears.

Her red hair was tied in a bun, and Harry admired how beautiful she looked in her white strapless dress

The Weasleys, RemusRemus and Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, Hagrid, the Longbottoms, Colin and Denis Creevy, Shacklebolt and Tonks were waiting for the next statement, holding their breath.

"By the power vested in me by Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry leaned forward just as Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. Ginny parted her lips and Harry responded, giving her his love and passion.

"May I present you with Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Cheers erupted by the crowed as Harry and Ginny stepped down from the platform. Harry shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said with the characteristic twinkle in the eyes.

"Yes, congratulations, you two," said the usually stern looking professor McGonagall with a wide smile

"Thank you, professors," replied Ginny, smiling

"Oh Ginny!" Ginny turned to see the smiling but wet face of her mother. She hugged her closely. "My little girl is all growing up! I remember when you were seven and the only bed time story you wanted to hear was about The Boy Who Lived night after night..."

Harry watched in amusement while Ginny turned red. "Mom!"

"Oh and, Harry, my darling boy!" said Mrs. Weasley and hugged Harry fiercely

"I remember you as eleven years old. So small and skinny, all alone in platform 9 ¾..." she trailed off again as Harry smiled, blushing slightly.

"I would never forget this day, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry

"Now, now, Harry, please call me Molly,"

"Harry mate!" Harry heard Ron yell, he, and Ginny walked towards him. He was standing with his arm around Hermione's waist while who was she was holding a two years old boy.

"'Inny!" the boy yelled and stretched his arms so Ginny would take him

"Hello, Dan," she said cheerfully, picked him up and gave him a kiss "Do you remember Harry?"

"'Arry!" Dan exclaimed, smilingpointing at Harry. Harry smiled to the boy and turned to Hermione.

"How are you doing? Is Dan making a lot of trouble?" he asked, smirking

"We are fine, but Ron insists that we let Dan ride a broomstick," she said, sending a glare at her husband.

"Well, we should!" Ron said passionately

"He's right you know," said Harry.

Hermione glared at him. "The fact that you rode a broomstick when you were a one year old doesn't mean it's right!" she scolded.

"Whoa," said Harry. "Where did you hear that? I don't even know that!"

"I told her," said an amused Remus Lupin, smirking. "With four troublemakers and rule breakers, not to mention a Chaser and a Beater in the house, your mother didn't have much choice. She didn't like it though." They all laughed.

"We'd better go," said Ginny suddenly. "See you at the reception." As she and Harry stepped outside the charmed church, Ginny suddenly gasped. Outside the church stood two silver winged unicorns, carrying a golden carriage.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed when one of the unicorns shook his head, making his silver hairs sway.

"Glad you like it," he said ,smiling at his wife while the guests, who went out to escort the couple out, were still gasping at the unicorns.

A sudden cry was heard, 'Throw the flowersbouquet!" Ginny giggled and threw her bouquet into the crowd of waiting young girlsbouquet backwards. After Tonks caught it , sheand winked at GinnyGinny, whom giggled again.

Harry and Ginny stepped inside the carriage and waved until the carriage was flew out of the church's sightying.

Harry turned to Ginny and smiled. "Are you happy, Mrs. Potter?" he asked, putting his arm around his wife

"The happiest!" she said and kissed Harry deeply. "And are you happy, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smirked, slightly breathless. "This is the happiest day of my life," he said sincerely. The unicorns landed.

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the carriage and welcomed their guests in the next half an hour.

Ginny turned to Harry.

"I'm going to get ready" she said

Harry kissed her in response "I'll wait"

Ginny went to the bride's room in the atrium Harry hired for the reception and smiled. The room was fabulous: It had a rectangular mirror stretched over half a wall, and there were flowers everywhere.

"Ginny?" she heard Hermione knock on the door.

"Come in Hermione," said Ginny.

Hermione entered and gasped. "It's amazing! Who did this?"

"Harry," said Ginny with a smile.

"You've caught yourself a good man Ginny, don't let him go." Said Hermione seriously

"I won't" promised Ginny.

"Now, what about that dress over there? Go and wear it!" exclaimed Hermione in a very non-Hermione way.

Ginny did just that and when she came out of the dressing cell, she saw that her mother and Tonks joined into the room.

"My god Ginny you look good!" said Tonks.

Ginny was wearing a tight white strapless dress that puffed slightly from the waist down. She had transparent glass shoes and her hair was in an elegant bun that had a couple of red hairs falling from it gracefully on Ginny's face.

Her mother had tears in her eyes. "You look so pretty," she whispered and shed a tear.

Hermione patted on Molly's shoulder and Molly walked out of the room. Hermione helped Ginny fix her make up and smiled.

"Let's go," said Ginny

Ginny went out of the room, accompanied with Tonks and Hermione and saw Harry waiting for her, grinning like a fool.

"You look amazing" he told her sincerely. Ginny just grinned and started greeting their guests.

Ginny was amazed by the amount of people. During the ceremony, she was so excited and anxious to notice the astounding amount.

She saw all of Harry's old Quidditch pals and Minister Bones, all of the Gryffindors from his and her year (except those who were killed during the war), Moody and some of Harry's friend Aurors not to mention her own colleagues.

Suddenly the booming voice of Fred Weasley called, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter would now open the first dance. And watch your hands Potter, that's my little sister!" he said as and laughs erupted.

A slow song began. Harry took Ginny's delicate hand in his and they started to dance, oblivious to the other couples that joined them shortly afterwards.

"Ginny?" said Harry suddenly. "Do you...do you want any kids?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny gazed into his eyes, knowing full well that Harry would give anything for a family of his own. Growing up unloved and single child made him wanting comfort and a stable home life. She smiled and nodded.

Harry sighed with relief. "Thank you, Ginny," he said, "For being with me, supporting me, before and after Tom died. For giving me a chance to have a family." Ginny's eyes were wet.

"I'm more than happy to give you all these things Harry," she said and leaned again for a kiss. Their kiss was sweet, innocent and full of love and affection.

"Hem hem" Ginny and Harry parted "May I cut in?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley," said Harry and turned to dance with Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you feeling Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I am the happiest man on earth Molly," he said with a huge grin. Molly smiled.

"I always saw you like on of mine, now it's legal," she said.

"I always saw you like my mother Molly. Thanks for putting up with me all these years."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him and said with a stern voice "Don't you dare thank me Harry James Potter! It was my pleasure!" and playfully punched his arm.

"Wonder what Harry did to make mom act like it," Ginny said to her father with a giggle.

"Now, now Ginny, tell me, did you and Harry buy a flat?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No," she said, "weWe bought a house in Godric's Hollow, near where his parent's house used to be," she said.

"Will you be mmoveing in after the honeymoon?" he asked.

"Oh no," she said "I moved in two months ago, didn't mom tell you?" Ginny asked.

"Now that you mention it...maybe she did," he said gazing to nowhere in particular.

"You are becoming senile dad, and you don't even have four grandchildren," Ginny said laughing

"Speaking of which, are you and Harry planning on having some?" he asked gently. Ginny colored and mumbled a 'Yeah' before excusing herself to welcome the other guests.

As the big clock above the fireplace signaled midnight, Harry raised his glass of champagne and the crowed hushed.

"Thank you all for being here today," he started "I love thank each and every one of you here and for being here for me and for Ginny. Dduring the years, you have become my family., Tsome of the mosthe happiestiest moments of my life includes each and every one of a part of you: from the moment Hagrid told me I'm a wizard on a rock in the sea," a few laughs and chuckles heard

"Until graduation, during Auror training and afterwards. I have no words to express how happy I'm to see you all here. I'm glad that you are sharing with me the happiest moment of my life."

He raised his glass again as the crowd clapped "To happy memories," the crowed echoed him.

"Now, we have some wonderfully made cake, let's tuck in!" he said and a cheer rose from the crowd as he cut the cake and fed a smiling Ginny.

"Well, time to go to our honeymoon," said Ginny shortly afterwards to the crowed. Cat calls erupted and Harry and Ginny turned scarlet "thanks again for coming!" she said and held Harry's hand as they Apparated to their house.

"You still didn't tell me where we are going Harry," said Ginny while they were changing their cloths.

"I know. Hold my hand, we are going to Apparate straight to the hotel," Harry said while holding their luggage.

"But Harry..." Ginny started but Harry already Apparated them away.

Ginny looked around. They were in a large reception hall; she was almost blinded by the gold everywhere.

Harry turned to the receptionist. "I booked a room for Potter two weeks ago," he said.

The receptionist eyes almost popped out of her head and she started rambling in quick French.

"So...France huh?" said Ginny as they took the Room Identification Card and started walking.

"Yep," said Harry, "But this is the wizards France, not the Muggle one..."

"Well, that was kind of obvious, we Apparated in front of her eyes," she whispered.

When they reached their hotel room, Harry pressed the card to a recess on the door.

"How do you know what to do?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say after Tom died I was able to treat myself for a few weeks," Harry said with a smirk as the entered the bedroom.

"Would you stop say 'Tom died'? Just say Voldemort defeated by me...," she said.

"Would you shut up?" he asked and pressed his lips hard to Ginny's in a very passionate kiss. They soon found out they are very uncomfortable in their cloths.

"Morning beautiful," whispered Harry to the sleepy Ginny.

"Morning," she yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked. "I'm exhausted!"

"You should be," said Harry with a smirk Ginny punched him playfully.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, it is 12," he said.

Harry and Ginny spent their honeymoon doing long trips in the day and being extremely busy in the night.

They were just about everywhere in Wizards France and even took a tour to the Louver Museum in Muggle France.

They watched sunsets on the French Riviera every evening and ate in fancy restaurants. Ginny took care of writing to her mother every four days and Harry took care of the technical aspects of their trip.

A month later, in the early morning of Monday, Harry and Ginny Apparated back to their house.

"It's good to be home," said Harry as he levitated the suitcases upstairs.

Ginny couldn't answer. She pressed her hand to her mouth, ran to the loo, and vomited.

"Ginny?" said Harry. "Are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness

recap:

A month later, in the early morning of Monday, Harry and Ginny Apparated back to their house.

"It's good to be home," said Harry as he levitated the suitcases upstairs.

Ginny couldn't answer. She pressed her hand to her mouth, ran to the loo, and vomited.

"Ginny?" said Harry. "Are you alright?"

Happiness

"Yeah, I'm fine…I had a few cramps in my stomach lately but I didn't think it'll get to that…" said Ginny.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to a healer?" asked Harry in concern.

"I think I'll Floo Hermione," she said. Hermione was a healer in St. Mungo's in the children department.

Ginny walked to the fireplace and called 'Weasley Residence!' her head popped in Ron and Hermione's living room.

"Hermione?" she called to the empty lounge. Hermione hurried downstairs as she heard Ginny's voice.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" she asked

"Listen, Hermione, when do you have some free time? I need a healer,"

"Why?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice "What's wrong?"

Ginny looked uneasy "Well, I have cramps in my stomach for about a week now and I threw up this morning,"

Hermione's brow furred, "Ginny, when was your last period?"

Ginny paled "It was supposed to be two days ago...you don't think…" Hermione smiled

"Why don't you go to healer O'Connell?" Hermione asked kindly

"Who's healer O'Connell?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"She's a gynaecologist, and a famous one at that. Don't tell me you never went to a gynaecologist?" said Hermione in outrage.

Ginny looked sheepish and turned red "I didn't".

Hermione shook her head in disbelief "Well than, I'll tell her you'll come…let's see…about nine tomorrow?" Ginny nodded again and her head disappeared.

"Well?" asked Harry anxiously "What's wrong?".

Ginny looked at Harry _could she?_ She didn't want to give Harry false hope…he had hoped for a real family for a long time, and if she's not pregnant, she'll take that away from him.

"She told me to go to a healer tomorrow at 9," Harry nodded and kissed her gently.

Harry and Ginny lied on their bed, exhausted after the unpacking and reorganising things for the whole day. Harry stroked Ginny's face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you Harry," she smiled and kissed him square on the mouth. "Harry?" she mumbled suddenly

"Mmm?"

"Is there anything you want in your life?" Harry looked at her oddly but answered the question.

"Well, don't get me wrong or anything, I'm very happy with you but…no drop it it's stupid," he said and drew patterns on the sheet.

"No, tell me Harry, what is it that you want?" Harry looked up

"Well, I just hope we'll have a baby…" he mumbled and continued to draw patterns. Ginny lifted his chin.

"I promise I'll grant your wish," she said smiling. Harry suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You better," he said and began to tickle her.

"Harry…oh my god…Harry…stop…," she gasped for breath.

"Do you promise we'll have a baby?" he asked. Ginny nodded "Very well than," he kissed her "Good night".

"Night baby," she said.

In the morning, Ginny woke up by a particularly painful cramp in her stomach. She took a few deep breaths until the pain was gone and kissed Harry's forehead "Baby…time to wake up…" she whispered in his ear.

Harry groaned in respond. "Harry," Ginny said in a sharp voice "If you won't wake up this instant you can forget about your sex life!" Harry's eyes flew open in fear. But when he saw her eyes were glinting in mirth he groaned again.

"That was nasty," he said.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked suggestively.

"I will have to punish you," he said and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny broke the kiss quickly to run to the loo and vomit.

"Ginny? You okay?" Harry asked while pulling her hair away from her face as she vomited again.

Harry was becoming a bit scared. She was retching every time he was kissing her. Maybe it is some allergic to him?

She nodded weakly "We'll see what this is about today. Do me a favour and please make some breakfast," he nodded and kissed her head.

When she entered the kitchen, Harry was just putting the plates on the table. He looked at her and smiled "Feeling any better?"

Ginny nodded and looked at her plate; Harry made her a salad and a boiled egg. "I thought you'd want a light breakfast. You don't need to upset your stomach," he said.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears; _what did I ever do to deserve him?_ She asked herself.

"Hey, why are you crying baby? Do you want a normal breakfast?" he asked, perplexed .

Ginny shook her head and hugged him "Thank you," she said softly. Harry stroke her head.

Harry and Ginny finished their breakfast. Harry apparated to work while Ginny took the knight bus to go to St. Mungo's. She didn't know if apparating and flooing is good for an unborn child and she didn't want to take chances.

"Well, here goes nothing" she muttered and entered healer O'Connell's office.

"Hello Mrs Potter," said healer O'Connell. She had dirty blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were brown and sparkling with happiness.

"Hello," said Ginny .

"Well, what did you come here for?" she asked gently.

"Well, my period is late, I have cramps in my stomach and I'm sick in the morning…do you think I'm pregnant?" she asked quickly.

The healed smiled and pulled out her wand "Only one way to find out _Ingravesco_!" blue light erupted from the healer's wand and circled Ginny's stomach. After a few seconds, it changed its colour to gold. The healer smiled.

"Congratulations Mrs Potter, you are pregnant," Ginny gasped and touched her abdomen.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I would certainly hope so, unless I want to get fired because I don't know my stuff," she said smiling.

Ginny smiled weakly. _So it's true, how do I tell Harry?_

"Okay now Mrs Potter, I suggest you to brew a stomach calming draught and drink it every night before you go to bed until our next meeting which will be two months from now. I suggest you to bring Mr Potter along; it'll be a physical check as well."

"Is it safe to apparation and Flooing?" she asked.

"It is safe to apparate in the first four months or at least until your stomach grows. As for Flooing, I am afraid not. It's too risky."

Ginny couldn't stop smiling as she walked to Hermione's office. Fortunately, Hermione was alone.

"Hermione?" she called. Hermione snapped her head up.

"Ginny? What did the healer say? Are you pregnant?" she asked quickly as her usual self.

Ginny smiled and nodded. Hermione gave a squeak of delight and ran to hug Ginny. "Oh, Ginny! This is wonderful! Harry is going to be so glad!" Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I know! I'm so happy!"

Ginny didn't quite know, years later, how she was able to pass the day without telling Harry. But when they were in bed, going to sleep Ginny couldn't help herself any longer. Harry was stroking Ginny's soft cheek and Ginny closed her eyes but opened them again seconds later.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"We need another room."

Harry shot her a confused look "But Ginny, we have three extra rooms, why do you need another one for?"

"But I want this one to be attached to our room."

"Why?" asked Harry, startled.

"Because, silly, we need a nursery."

Harry blinked. Once, twice. He lifted himself on one elbow and blinked again. His eyes became hopeful. "Ginny?"

"I'm pregnant Harry," a smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Really?" he said, his voice betraying his emotions.

Ginny nodded and Harry gave a whoop of delight before kissing her. Ginny broke the kiss a long time later.

"Better go to sleep," she said Harry still had a silly grin in his face. And Ginny giggled.

"Night love," she said closing her eyes.

"Night Gin, Thank you," he said sleepily. Ginny's eyes opened

"There is nothing to thank me for. You did your part and now I'll do mine," she said but found out that her husband was already asleep with a goofy grin on his face. She chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Harry woke up early the next day to find himself in an extremely good mood. It took him a few seconds to remember what he's so happy about. And when he did, his smile almost cracked his face.

He got out of bed and looked down at his sleeping wife once more before shutting the door as quietly as he could. He crept down the stairs and pulled a cup out of the closet.

He whipped his wand out of his pocket and tapped on the cup twice so steaming coffee poured out of his wand. He took the now full cup and sighed happily.

He's going to have a real family now. A son or a daughter he could give them anything he didn't get while he was a child. He sighed again.

This was one of these moments he thought about what his parents or Sirius would have said to him.

A movement near the door caught his eyes. Ginny was standing in the kitchen's door and rubbing her eyes in a very adorable way. _Just like a child out of his bed_ thought Harry.

"Morning love," said Harry and got up to give her a quick kiss. "What do you want for breakfast?" she yawned and smiled.

"Just a toast and a pumpkin juice please," she said in a childish voice. Harry chuckled.

He made himself bacon but as soon as Ginny smelled it, she fled to the loo. Harry sighed. Ginny came back few minutes later a little flushed but definitely awake.

Two owls came through the window and Harry recognised one as Errol. The other one had the Daily Prophet in his beak.

"Mom says she is doing a welcome back party for Bill and Fleur," Ginny said.

Bill and Fleur got married six years ago and their two daughters forced them to travel to California for a summer vacation.

"When?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow evening. You know, we could probably tell them about our announcement tomorrow," Harry smiled broadly before engulfing her in a loving hug.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," she said mischievously.

"You do?" he asked in mock surprise. She nodded and kissed him.

"Is that how you love me?" she asked playfully.

"Not even close," he said, his eyes still closed. She kissed him again, a lot more passionately this time. They broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"Now?" she asked slyly.

"Getting close," he said, "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this lovely talk, work calls," he winked and apparated.

Ginny sighed in content and apparated to Diagon Alley. She needed a few new dress robes. She walked into Madam Malkin's, and was immediately attacked by a young woman.

"Hello, welcome to Madam Malkin's, miss," she said in a sugar sweet voice that made Ginny's stomach cramp.

She struggled not to touch her stomach in surprise. The cramps were a little less frequent since the vomiting began.

"Hi. I'm looking for some everyday robes," she said.

"Of course miss…?" the sales girl asked.

"Ginny. Just Ginny please," the sales girl narrowed her eyes.

Ginny and Harry decided during their honeymoon to avoid mention their last name unless it was absolutely necessary. While Harry's face was very familiar, a few knew about their wedding. Or so she thought.

The girl showed her a few robes and Ginny took three regular black robes, two maroon ones and one emerald green dress robes.

"Anything else Ginny?" the girl asked. Ginny hesitated.

"Yes…uh…you see…uh…I'm pregnant so…" the girl squeaked.

"Don't worry miss! If you'll pick your robes tomorrow, we will be able to put pregnancy extention charm. It's only two sickles per robe."

"Yes, do that please," Ginny said, put the money on the counter and left for the apothecary shop. The girl picked the money from a copy of last month's "Witch Weekly's" and gasped.

Molly Weasley sat in her chair at the Borrow when an owl soared through the window. It carried the latest addition of the "Witch Weekly's". She opened the magazine and gasped.

IS HARRY POTTER IS ABOUT TO BECOME A FATHER?  
_By Taylor Woods_

Harry Potter, who recently got married to is about to become a father. An anonymous letter which reached the Witch Weekly's confirms Ginny Potter (until recently Weasley) was watched shopping for pregnancy robes in Madam Malkin's.

"The girl refused to use her last name," was written in the letter, "but I immediately recognized her as Harry Potter's wife."

We send our regards to the happy family.

Molly got up and after regaining her breath picked up some Floo powder and tossed in into the fire. "Prongs's Family" she called.

Her head popped up in the living room's fire where Ginny was calmly sitting and reading a novel.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" she screamed. Ginny yelped and fell from the chair on her bum.

"Mom!" she cried "I got married you know, it's Potter now…"

"I know you got married! How else could you get pregnant!"

"WHAT?" yelled Ginny "How did you know that!"

"All of the Witch Weekly's readers know that!"

"But how did they know? Only Harry, Hermione and the healer knows!"

"Never you mind that Ginny! Why didn't you tell me," Mrs Weasley asked in an offended voice, "I'm your mother."

"We meant to tell everyone tomorrow at dinner," she said, eyes brimming in tears.

"Oh," said Mrs Weasley "Look, I'm coming okay?" and without waiting, she pulled her head out of the fire and apparated.

_Well, that was quick_ thought Ginny.

"Now, Ginny dear, what's important during pregnancy is eating correctly. What did you eat for breakfast?" she questioned. Ginny rolled her eyes but answered:

"A toast," she said dryly.

"That's not enough!" Mrs Weasley yelped almost as soon as Ginny opened her mouth. "When you're pregnant, what you eat and drink is the main source of nourishment for your baby! In fact, the link between what you eat and the health of your baby very strong! You need to eat vitamins, calcium, protein and iron! Not just carbohydrates!"

After the quick lecture, that sounded just like Hermione, which left Ginny with an open mouth, Mrs Weasley bustled to the kitchen and made a rich salad, a hard-boiled egg and some low-fat cream cheese.

Ginny ate it all quietly and waiting impatiently for Harry to come home and rescue her. And indeed, ten minutes later Harry popped in.

"Molly! Nice to see you!" said Harry, clearly surprised to see his mother-in-law feeding his wife.

"Harry!" said Mrs Weasley and gave him a warm hug, "How are you dear?" Ginny shot him a pleading look behind her mother's back, clearly wanting to get rid of her mother. Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm good Molly, what are you doing here?"

"I was giving Ginny advice about eating while you're pregnant," Harry looked shocked but Ginny gave him the I'll-tell-you-later look and returned to the food.

"Well, that's nice of you Molly, but don't you want to help Fleur and Bill? They just got back, maybe they need help with the girls…" Harry said in a strangled voice.

Molly smiled in the mention of her grandchildren "Merlin, you are right as always Harry. Give Ginny vitamins in the morning, not just a bit of toast!" she said sternly and popped out. Ginny sighed with relive and got up to kiss her husband.

"What was that? How did she know you are pregnant?" he asked.

"It was in the Witch Weekly's" said Ginny quietly.

"How did it get to the Witch Weekly's? How did they even know we've gotten married?" he questioned. Ginny's ears turned red – Never a good sign.

"Are you saying that you are ashamed of me Harry? Is that why you didn't want people to know? To embarrass you less?" she yelled and poked a finger in Harry's toned chest.

"What? No!" he said urgently.

"Then why?" she said, tears running down her cheeks. Harry was confused and hurt.

"Because _we_ didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. We wanted to live a quiet life. Raise our children away from the spotlight. To be loved not because of whom I am, because of who they are. Who _you _are," he said softly and touched her abdomen.

Ginny was ashamed of herself. She knew all of that. She didn't know what caused her outburst and was deeply embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me," she said quietly. Harry smiled softly and visibly relaxed.

"Don't worry, so you remember all of the times Ron got kicked out because Hermione's hormones?" Ginny laughed a bit. Harry hugged her close.

"It's so good to have you here with me," he said.

"Well, you can't carry a baby yourself now can you? You need me for that," she said.

Harry smirked "I need you for _so much _more…" he whispered suggestively.

A/N: Thanks i-love-pets and Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd for your lovely reviews. I forgot to say last time but some of my ideas were from a story called 'Vanilla Dreams' by eedoe.


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Think I Look Fat?

Do You Think I Look Fat?

"Harry, do you think my breasts look bigger?" Ginny asked one morning.

Harry chocked the lemonade he was drinking "W-What?" he stammered. Ginny smirked.

"Do you think my breasts look bigger?" she repeated, knowing full well that he heard her the first time. Harry looked at her, embarrassed.

"I-I don't know," he mumbled.

"Take a look than," she said. Harry seemed to regain composure in a second. He knew a proposal when he heard one.

"Well than," he said with a mischievous smile "You wouldn't want to take off your shirt in the kitchen now do you?" he said.

"Of course not," she said innocently and walked up the stairs, swaying her hips. Harry followed her like a lost puppy.

When they reached the bedroom, Ginny shut the door after Harry entered and leaned on the door. "Well than Mr. Potter, didn't you want to check something?" she said in a seductive voice.

Harry got closer and they started breathing rather heavily when he was about an inch from her body. "I did," he said in husky voice. She could no longer contain herself and lunged to him hungrily. She captured his mouth in a passionate kiss that shot fireworks in her head.

Harry quickly undid her bra, looked, and smiled "Yep," he said in satisfaction, "They are definitely bigger," he caressed her exposed skin, and she yelped.

"What?" he asked startled.

"It hurts," she said and slapped his hand away before putting her bra back on. She saw the confused and hurt look in his face and softened. "You did nothing wrong, it's one of the symptoms of pregnancy," she said and saw Harry's face relax.

"Well than," he said "We got carried a way a bit and I'm late."

"You better be going than," she said sadly. He smiled and kissed her.

"Bye love," he said and apparated.

"Bye," she said to the empty room. She lied on the bed and sighed happily. Life was perfect for her. She was married to the man she love and carrying his child.

She stroked her stomach. "I'll make sure your life would be perfect wee one," she said to her abdomen. Tears leaked from her eyes "You'll have lots of brothers and sisters and cousins and you'll be happy. I'll make sure you'll grow up loved, unlike your daddy,"

She continued to stroke her flat stomach and suddenly found herself singing a lullaby her mother used to sing her when she was little:

_Rock-a-bye, baby,  
In the treetop,  
When the wind blows  
The cradle will rock;  
When the bough breaks  
The cradle will fall,  
And down will come baby,  
Cradle and all._

_Baby is drowsing,  
Cosy and fair.  
Mother sits near,  
In her rocking chair.  
Forward and back  
The cradle she swings,  
And though baby sleeps,  
He hears what she sings._

_From the high rooftops  
Down to the sea,  
No one's as dear  
As baby to me.  
Wee little fingers,  
Eyes wide and bright  
Now sound asleep  
Until morning light._

Someone clapped. She didn't even notice someone was there. She sat up and looked at the smiling face of Harry.

"Harry!" she yelped "What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?"

"Nope," he said, "I took the day off. You have an appointment with healer O'Connell, did you forget?"

She slapped herself on the forehead "Bugger!" she said, "What time is it?"

"Don't worry, we have another 15 minutes," he said calmly but she went ballistic.

"15 MINUTES? We'll never be there on time!" she exclaimed loudly.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders "Ginny, relax. Go and get dressed. You can still apparate remember?" he said gently. Ginny visibly relaxed.

"You're right, I don't know what has gotten into me," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled.

Ten minutes later, Ginny was ready "Okay, I'm ready," said Ginny.

"Good, let's go than," he said while holding her hand, and apparated.

"You sing very well you know," he said to her and she blushed "It sounded almost…familiar," he trailed and shook his head.

Ginny sighed mentally, she was certain his mother sang to him, but he had no way of remembering it since his aunt probably didn't.

"Oh! Mrs. Potter! Back again I see!" said healer O'Connell when they entered her office.

"Yes," said Ginny eagerly.

"Well, than, let us take a look at your baby," she smiled at the couple and pointed her wand to Ginny's abdomen "_Infantous_" she muttered and a silver light brimmed in the tip of her wand. She moved her wand to point at the wall and said "liberare".

An almost black picture appeared on the wall. "_canor_, _lux_" she said and suddenly a beat was sounded all over the office.

"Is that?" gasped Ginny.

"It's your baby's heartbeat," she said "And your baby's picture," Harry held Ginny's hand so tightly, that her knuckles whitened. His eyes brimmed with tears as he watched the small figure on the wall and heard its heartbeat.

"He seems healthy enough," healer O'Connell said.

"He? It's a boy?" asked Ginny, wiping her own tears.

"Yes it is," Harry's barriers broke and tears leaked from his eyes rapidly. He wiped them from his eyes quickly, so no one would see.

"Well, everything seems to be in order," the healer said. She went to her desk and pulled something round from the drawer.

"It's a summoning ball. When you squeeze it, I'll get a notification that you are in labor. Do you want to have birth at home or at St. Mungo's?"

Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded her, as if communicating with her "Home."

"Very well than, I'll apparate to your house," she said kindly and smiled "Until then, remember to eat well and try avoiding any sexual relations," she glanced briefly at Harry.

"I am the happiest man on earth!" Harry said loudly as they apparated home. He hugged Ginny who giggled.

"I have the most amazing wife," he said and kissed her on the mouth "I'm going to be a father," he said, lowered himself to her abdomen and kissed it tenderly, "And the most amazing friends anyone can ask for," he kissed Ginny's mouth again eagerly.

She smiled through the kiss "Umm..." she murmured in satisfaction.

"Wanna go to sleep?" she muttered. Harry made a small sound in his throat and Ginny took it as a yes. She grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom. Harry took off his Auror robed and changed into his boxers. Ginny took off the jeans and the shirt and put on her nightgown.

They lied in bed and Ginny's head was on Harry's shoulder while her hand encircled his waist. His hand was on the small of her back and she moved closer. Suddenly, she began to sing:

_Lullaby, and good night,  
With pink roses bedight,  
With lilies overspread,  
Is my baby's sweet head.  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May your slumber be blessed!  
Lay you down now, and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed!_

_Lullaby, and good night,  
You're your mother's delight,  
Shining angels beside  
My darling abide.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed,  
Close your eyes and rest your head._

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes.  
Mother's right here beside you.  
I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear.  
Guardian angels are near,  
So sleep on, with no fear._

_Lullaby, and sleep tight.  
Hush! My darling is sleeping,  
On his sheets white as cream,  
With his head full of dreams.  
When the sky's bright with dawn,  
He will wake in the morning.  
When noontide warms the world,  
He will frolic in the sun._

Harry's eyes slowly closed as she began to sing and he held her tighter. _Just like a baby holding to his mummy._ She thought.

"Night love," she whispered and snuggled closer to his warm body.

* * *

"A boy? That's fantastic Gin!" said Fred.

"Smashing sis, congrats," George said, smiling.

"I'm really happy for you Gin," said Hermione, Dan sleeping in her arms, his head in the crook of her neck.

"Thanks Hermione," said Ginny. They were all at Ron and Hermione's place and were rather exhausted after Dan's third birthday party.

"Have you decided on a name?" inquired Ron. Ginny grimaced.

"I said James but he disagrees," she said with distaste, pointing at her husband.

"Why the hell not?" asked Ron outrageously "It's his father's name!"

"Language Ronald, maybe he doesn't want a child named after his father." She suggested.

"I cannot see why not," Ginny said. She was slightly showing now: her belly grew about two inches and Harry couldn't get enough of stroking her.

"Ron mate, I think I'm going to go home," said Harry as he came back from a talk with Remus, Arthur and Molly. He stood behind his wife and played with her hair. "Are you coming Gin?"

"I wouldn't leave you alone in the house, you may blow it," she said teasingly but she did not notice the Harry wincing – it was something his uncle used to say.

"You know, I'm not that frail Harry, I can stand up on my own," she said in annoyance as Harry made a move to help her up from the chair.

"For now…" muttered Ron. Luckily for him, Ginny didn't hear.

"Bye everyone!" called Ginny and after a hug from her parents, apparated home with Harry.

"You know, maybe you should stop apparating," said Harry as he took off his shirt.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Well, the healer said that when you start to show you should stop." He answered lightly. Ginny turned red.

"Are you saying that I look fat!" she demanded. Harry looked up startled.

"No!" he said quickly "I think you look fabulous!"

"You ARE saying that I'm fat!" she said loudly. Harry looked her slightly fazed.

"I think it will be better if you'll sleep on the sofa tonight," she said quietly and slammed the bedroom door in his face.

Harry knocked on the door "Gin? Come on! I didn't say you're fat!"

Ginny's muffled reply was heard "Go away!" Harry sighed and walked down the stairs and extended the sofa.

Ginny cried; She knew she was being unfair to Harry. He was only concerned about her health and she made him sleep on the sofa in return.

She got up and opened the door, unable to sleep without his warm body pressed to hers. She got down the stairs and stared guiltily in his sleeping figure.

She crawled under the blanket with him and snuggled closer, falling asleep almost immediately.

Harry woke up the next morning sour and stiff, yet warm. He opened his eyes and saw he was in the living room. Slowly, last night's events appeared in his head and he sighed.

He looked down and saw to his astonishment Ginny's body next to his. He leaned his head on his palm and watched her sleep.

The nightgown came up during the night so he now saw a little part of her stomach. He raised his hand and pulled the gown up gently, as if not to wake Ginny.

He put his hand on her now exposed stomach and kissed it lightly.

"Harry?" Ginny's sleepy voice was heard somewhere in his right. Harry leaned his head on her stomach so his head turned to watch her face.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Harry, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what has gotten into me…" Ginny said groggily and her eyes were a little glassy.

"I think I have a pretty good idea what that may be, but I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep without me," he said teasingly. She stroked his jet-black hair in affection.

"Why don't you want to name him James?" she asked suddenly.

Harry averted his gaze from her and looked longingly to nothing in particular. "I don't know," he said after a few seconds.

"Harry…please think about it; It's only fitting that a child will be called after his father or grandfather."

"So why don't you call him Arthur?" he inquired, thinking he won the debate.

Ginny snorted, "Give me a break, Arthur is such an old name. Can you imagine a boy who looks like you and called Arthur Potter?"

Harry sniggered "I guess not," he said finally and sighed, "How do you always get me to do what you want huh?"

Ginny squealed in delight "So you agree we'll call him James?" Harry's face broke into a grin.

"Yeah, okay," he said and Ginny yelped in delight and kissed him fast on his mouth, cheekbone, collarbone, nose and again on the mouth.

"You are the best," she said. Harry grinned.

"Yes, I know," he said and Ginny smacked him playfully on the arm.


	4. Chapter 4: Swimming

Swimming

_Ginny walked into a white room. "Hello?" she called. Startling her, thousands of plates filled with food showed up. Ginny gasped._

_All of her favorite foods were there: Milkshake, strawberries, cream and chocolate cookies. Suddenly, a lemon drop floated in front of her face. She tried to grab it but couldn't because it floated away._

_Ginny felt a soft hit in her stomach. She grabbed it. "Harry?" she said, suddenly wanting Harry's warm eyes to sooth her._

_"Harry?"_

_"Ginny?" Harry's voice called._

_"Harry, where are you?" she asked._

"I'm right here hon," he said.

Ginny opened his eyes and felt the hit again. "Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly, "Is it the baby?"

"He kicked," she said softly. Harry's eyes opened wider.

"He did?"

"Yeah," Harry looked eager and put his hand on Ginny's abdomen. The baby kicked again and Harry gave a weird squeal.

"Harry?" asked Ginny, amused, "Did you just _squeal_?"

Harry blushed and changed the subject "Does it hurt?"

Ginny smiled "Not at all, it's quite pleasant."

Harry planted a kiss on her lips "Well, as much as I'd like to sit and chat with you all night, I've got work tomorrow." He said with a yawn.

"G'night"

"Night Harry,"

The baby kicked again.

"James said 'night' too, Harry," said Ginny.

Harry didn't respond but wrapped his arms around her and putting one of his legs on hers; Ginny intertwined her fingers with his. She closed her eyes and smiled, her heart threatening to burst from happiness.

The next morning, Ginny woke up, felt that Harry is missing, and sighed "Bloody work," she muttered.

The baby kicked. Ginny jumped slightly and remembered last night. "Good morning to you too," she said with a giggle. She dressed and looked at the mirror, lifting her robe so her stomach was exposed.

She caressed it and turned so she saw her profile. "I'm really fat now," she said quietly but then smiled.

The baby moved she could feel it. Not kick, move. She heard Hermione's voice from downstairs. She and Harry had given her a key to their house in case she needed anything.

She went down and saw Hermione on the sofa "Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked, and pulled put her wand while entering the kitchen.

Ginny muttered the incantation to boil the water, but the kettle exploded instead.

Ginny yelped "What the hell?" she yelled.

"Ginny, what happened?" asked Hermione, rushing into the kitchen "Why is the kettle broken?"

"I-I-I tried to boil the water and it blew up," wailed Ginny, "I don't know what happened!"

"There, there Ginny, no need to cry. You were just trying to boil some water you say?"

Ginny nodded and wiped her tears. Hermione frowned "I'll be right back" she said and apparated away.

"_Reparo_," muttered Ginny and the kettle returned to its original form. Hermione apparated back, looking happy but Ginny detected a trace of jealousy in her eyes.

"Ginny, this is really good," said Hermione.

"What's so good about it?" grumbled Ginny.

"Well, in wizarding families, baby show their first magical powers in the age of a year and a half, but babies who show their magic during pregnancy…well, let's just say that their magical powers will be more advanced as they already practiced it from the womb."

Ginny's face brightened "Really?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"In any case, you might want to swim more, it increases the powers of the baby, not to mention your own muscles, and you need these in the labor-believe me." Hermione said, smirking.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

"Fine," she said simply.

"But don't go to a muggle pool, the baby usually uh- let's just say- speed you out a bit."

"How exactly?" asked Ginny suspiciously.

"Well, your muscles move about twice as fast so you need a lot of practice and preferably that someone will be there with you so you won't drown."

Ginny looked hesitant.

"It increases the powers- of the baby?" she asked slowly.

"Yes Ginny," said Hermione before patting her arm and apparating away.

For the rest of the day, Ginny looked for magical swimming pools in England. After several hours of tiresome searching, she found one, not far from the Burrow.

She drove with the Knight Bus there and looked at the large pool.

"May I help you miss?" asked someone behind her. Ginny turned and instinctively put her hand on her belly.

"Yes, I'm looking for a place to swim," she said sarcastically.

The boy didn't catch her sarcasm "You're in the right place then. We have a special program for pregnant woman, would you like to hear it?" he asked politely.

Ginny nodded. "Well, the program is divided into two groups, the married women and the non-married women."

"I'm married," she said happily.

"Good, so the plan is a coach instructing your husband how to swim next to you while you are swimming."

Ginny snorted, "You don't need to be an expert to do that," she said. The boy smiled amusingly.

"Yes, but with pregnant women it's slightly different as the baby speeds you up." Ginny smiled sheepishly.

"I would like to sign into that group please" she said, "When is it?"

"Well, it's usually on 7pm on Monday and Thursdays but when you'll be nine months long, we'll cut it to once a week so we won't overtire you." He explained.

"Great!" she said.

"And your name madam?" he asked as a notebook materialised in front of him.

"Ginny," she said "Ginny Potter." Oh, how she loved this name. The boy's glasses slipped over his nose.

"Potter?" he squeaked "As in 'Harry Potter'?"

"I would certainly hope so," said Ginny dryly.

"Yes madam," said the boy.

"What's your name boy?" Ginny asked.

"Felix, madam," he said (**A/N: Yes! I stole that name from HBP**)

"Very good Felix, tonight in 7 right?"

"Yes ma'am" he stuttered.

"Good."

* * *

"So you're telling me that in half an hour we're going to _swim_?" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry, for the millionth time!" snapped Ginny.

"Ok, ok, no need to snap." He said and put his arms around her. Ginny smelt his scent and relaxed.

"What if something goes wrong?" mumbled Ginny into his shirt.

"Nothing will happen Gin," Harry said reassuringly "We've got a guide and thank Merlin the Auror training keep me in shape." He said and showed her his muscles arrogantly. Ginny laughed.

"I think that after today the Auror training will look like a piece of cake." She said with a smirk, as she didn't tell him the real reason for swimming. Not all of it.

When they arrived, Harry saw the pool was about a mile length. He whistled. Ginny smirked.

_He does not know what is in the bag for him_ she thought.

"Hello," said a petite blond woman "Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" the woman looked at Harry with unmasked lust.

"Yes" said Ginny and half glared at the woman for staring at her husband.

"How much along are you Mrs. Potter?" she asked sweetly.

"Six months along,"

"So you'll be here for two months twice a week and one month once a week," she said.

"Yes," Ginny said sharply.

"Ok Mrs. Potter, please enter the water and stretch your legs for a bit while I talk to your husband ok?" she asked, as if talking to six-year-old boy.

"Fine," snapped Ginny.

"Mr. Potter, do you know how to swim?" asked the instructor in an even sweeter voice.

"I've been taught at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Good. Now this will be _slightly_ more difficult as your wife is going to swim in twice of the speed she would have in a normal day."

Harry paled. Ginny hadn't told him that.

"Don't worry though; I'll give you an incantation so you'll match her speed. But your main job is to make sure she won't drown. Her muscles aren't used to work in such speed so if she gets tired, support her."

Harry nodded and muttered the incantation she gave him before jumping into the water. "Cold! Cold!" he yelped.

Ginny laughed while he tried to adjust to the water.

"You'll get used to that," she said "Ready?"

Harry didn't think he was, but if his wife was ready, he wasn't going to stop her. Ginny started swimming. Harry soon followed her. After the first five minutes, Ginny started to gulp some water and struggled to breath.

"Ginny!" called Harry and swam as fast as he could to her. He collected her in his arms and swam as fast as he could to the sides of the pool, keeping her head above the water.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly, struggling to breathe himself. Ginny was breathing rather heavily but she managed to smile.

"I'll be fine, it's just hard," she breathed.

"You did quite well Mrs. Potter," said the blond instructor "Most women can't even survive two minutes. Five is quite an achievement for a first try."

"How do you know it's my first time?" the instructor looked embarrassed.

"Well, as you are only twenty two…"

"Who told you Harry didn't impregnate me on my sixth year?" Ginny asked with an undetected amusement.

"Uh…Well, just rest now," said the instructor who looked quite panicked and ran away from the pool.

Harry laughed, "That was a vicious one, Mrs. Potter," he said.

Ginny turned to him and put her hands on his neck while looking into his eyes.

"I wanted my husband all for myself," she said in undertone and put her forehead on his. "I don't need this blond bimbo to stare at him…"

"Well, I'm sure your husband didn't need that either," said Harry softly and closed his eyes.

"Ready to give it another go?" asked Ginny after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled and opened his eyes. Ginny sighed and released him before heading straight ahead.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Harry called and headed after her.

* * *

"I'm EXHAUSTED!" exclaimed Ginny before spreading over the bed. Harry lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her instinctively.

"We need to go to the shower," Harry murmured.

"I don't wanna…," whined Ginny. Harry took out his wand (**A/N: His real one! Not- you-know-what! Pervs!**) And levitated himself and Ginny's body into the bath. He charmed the water to flow faster and a bit warmer while magically taking off their cloths.

Harry and Ginny entered the bath, still hovering until Harry took the charm off and relaxed. He was sitting in the bath, Ginny sitting between his legs leaning on him.

It could have been a very arousing position unless they were so tired.

"And to think we got to do this twice a week…" Ginny moaned. Harry looked pensive.

"I really forgot to ask, what brought this whole swimming thing on?" Harry asked

"Oh…" Ginny smiled "Well Mr. Potter, you see, Hermione and me discovered that fighting evil is in the Potter genes…"

Harry looked perplexed "What?"

"Well, James isn't quite fighting evil right now but he definitely broke the kettle today."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry quickly.

"I tried to boil some water and instead of boiling the water, the kettle broke."

"And James did that?" asked Harry, the name 'James' strange in his mouth.

"He did. Hermione said that babies usually show magical talent when they are a year and a half but babies who do that even before they are born are going to be highly talented."

"Well, how do you know it came from my side of the family? It seems like a baby who blow things up – looks like Fred and George to me…" Harry said after a quick recovery.

Ginny chuckled "Guess you're right. God help us if we'll have another Fred or George here." Ginny said.

"We better go back to sleep," Harry muttered after a few minutes of silence and kissed her head. Ginny sighed but other than that, neither moved from their positions in the bath. Ginny soon fell asleep, comfortable in Harry's warm arms.

When Harry saw that his wife is asleep, he sighed. Waking Ginny up would be a dangerous move. She doesn't like to be woken up after she fell asleep.

Harry wondered how he could wake her up without being blamed. _Hey, little guy,_ he thought _you'd have to help me on this one_.

Harry took one of his arms that were around Ginny's shoulder and caressed her growing abdomen with his thumb.

He drew with his fingers letters and unseeing words 'Wake up love' he wrote with his finger.

Miraculously, the baby kicked and Ginny woke up with a start and almost slipped off the step unless Harry's legs weren't closed on hers.

"You might want to move to the bed," Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny sighed and leaned into him.

"Let's go," she said shortly and got out of the bath. Harry followed, enjoying the view.

"You want me Harry?" asked Ginny amusingly; her back turned to him while she put on her nightgown.

Harry got out of the bath and hugged her from behind, still naked. "Who wouldn't?" she shrugged him off her and got out of the bathroom, peeking behind before she left.

"How much along are you Gin?" yelled Harry

"Six months. Why?"

"Does that mean we have three whole months left?" Harry asked disappointedly. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Harry pouted but than grinned and got out of the bath, dressed.

"That means I'll have to impregnate you again soon."

Ginny laughed, "Who said I want more than one child?" Harry pouted again.

"I don't one! I want twelve," he said in a very childish way.

"You really think I'm going to look that fat twelve times? Are you crazy? Do you want me to look like mom?" Ginny asked mockingly while Harry went behind her and hugged her, leaning his chin on the crook of her shoulder.

"Yes," he said quietly. Ginny smiled and turned, kissing his hard. Loving him.

"I love you so much," he said, "I don't care how you look as long as you're my wife, bear my children, and love me just as much as I do."

Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you Harry. I don't care it you want twelve, twenty or a thousand children. I just want to be with you, and grow old with you, and see how your hair turns grey," she said and run her hands over his hair.

"And your glasses go thick." She took off his glasses and put her hands on his shoulders while he was holding her waist. Harry couldn't help himself and kissed her on her mouth. Hard, loving and wanting long kiss.

**

* * *

****A/N: Hmm…very mushi I think**


	5. Chapter 5: He's Coming !

He's Coming!

"Owww" moaned Ginny, holding her lower back, which was aching. Harry groaned, it was the third time this weekend and soon she'd ask-

"Harry! Can you give me a massage?" Ginny called. Harry went to their bedroom. Ginny was sitting on the bed and soon Harry was rubbing her back.

After a while, she rose and muttered a 'thank you' but immediately sat again.

"My feet," she moaned.

Harry looked at her feet and indeed, her ankles were swollen and red. She lied back on the bed again and Harry started massaging her ankles and legs.

"How long is it before the swimming lesson?" he asked gently. He would never admit it but the pool helped him develop his muscles – a very good thing in Auror raids.

"Two days" she said, closing her eyes. Walking had become difficult and painful in the last month and the weekly driving in the Knight Bus did not improve her mood.

She became quite big in the last two months and hated it even though there were times where she would lie back and stroke her stomach, daydreaming about how great it is to be raising Harry's and hers son.

She also knew it wouldn't be a picnic. Getting up in unusual hours at night, changing diapers and the baby food…

"Gin?" said Harry. Ginny opened her eyes "Are you okay? You look a bit pale," he said, stroking her cheek.

"I'm fine," she sighed, "just a bit sore."

Harry grinned.

"You'll be ok. Just two more weeks," he said excitedly.

As he said that, his smile subsided somewhat. Looking like he just realised it's true. Two more weeks and he'd have his own baby lying in his arms, breast-fed from mommy…

Suddenly Ginny grabbed her stomach and yelped in pain. Harry jumped "What is it?" he asked urgently.

"I-I don't know" she said. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced.

"Contractions?" asked Harry fearfully. He can't be out yet. Harry wanted to spend more time alone with Ginny. They didn't have so many chances to do that so far.

"Can't be," gasped Ginny "He's not due for another two weeks!"

"Let's ask Hermione," said Harry anxiously.

"Good idea, ask mom too," said Ginny worriedly.

Harry flooed Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Two minutes later they both apparated.

"What happened?"

"Pain in my stomach," said Ginny shortly "The baby is due for another two weeks."

"She may have an early delivery," muttered Mrs. Weasley.

"In any case, Floo your healer, I'm not an expert on pregnancy spells and could've done something wrong…" Hermione trailed.

"Ok, ok I get the point," snapped Ginny, "Call the healer!"

Harry kissed her head and rushed out of the room before he flooed to the healer, forgetting about the little squeeze ball she gave them.

Healer O'Connell entered the room a couple of minutes later smiling "Nice to see you again Mrs. Potter, your husband told me you were having contractions. When did it start?"

"About an hour ago," said Ginny.

"And in what frequency?"

"Uh…it happened only once," she said and looked sheepish.

The healer frowned "Than it's not contractions dear, in magical deliveries the babies tend to scare their mommies and tell them, with what you described as contractions, that a week later they are coming," the healer explained patiently, as if taking to a three years old.

"But I'm due for another two weeks!" Ginny said for what she thought must be the millionth time that day.

"Then the baby will just be delivered earlier" said O'Connell sarcastically.

Harry glared at the healer's back and noted to himself to find a new one next time. _Next time_ Harry smiled as he thought about having more children with Ginny.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ginny and snapped Harry from whatever dimension he was in.

"Just thinking," he said and lay on his stomach so his face was inches from Ginny's.

"What about?" asked Ginny quietly while Harry's face came nearer.

"Having tons of babies with you" he murmured and kissed her. Ginny put her hand on his neck to get him even closer.

Soon, they became too uncomfortable with their cloths on and Ginny took Harry's shirt off, breaking their kiss for a split of a second. Harry soon tossed Ginny's shirt aside too.

Harry found it very hard to stop kissing Ginny with so much passion. He had to stop before he went too far. So he slowed, with much difficulty and poured more love into his kisses.

Ginny noted the drastic change in rhythm and appreciated what he was trying to do. She broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Harry opened his eyes and sighed deeply.

They looked at each other's eyes and leaned for another kiss. A gentle one. It was slow and their tongues slowly explored the spaces they knew so well.

"I got to go to the loo," said Ginny suddenly. Harry groaned when the kiss ended but helped Ginny out of the bed. He carefully led her to the loo and went down to make himself a cup of coffee.

He looked out of the window and saw to his astonishment that it was already night. Their snogging session seemed to last minutes but apparently it lasted hours.

* * *

"Harry can you get me a coffee and a chocolate ice-cream?" Ginny's voice sounded. 

Harry rolled his eyes. Coffee and ice cream? In February?

"Coming right up!" called Harry and conjured chocolate ice cream before he levitated the food and drinks up the stairs.

He entered the room and handed Ginny her ice cream, putting the coffee on the bed table and entered under the blankets, drinking his coffee.

"This ice cream is conjured," declared Ginny.

Harry sighed, "It is."

"I want a real ice cream!" she said.

"Ginny, it's mid-February, it's _raining _outside! There isn't a place in England that sells ice cream now."

"But I want real ice-cream!" whined Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny," said Harry, "I tried to make it as tasty as I could but I'm not good at conjuring food," he said and bowed his head sulkily.

Ginny softened, "I'll just drink my coffee," she said. Harry sighed with relief and vanished the ice cream.

He kissed her cheek, "Good."

* * *

Ginny was in the kitchen when the first contraction hit. Her water broke half and hour ago and she decided not to deliver at home. She'd never be able to look at the bed the same way again if she did. 

Harry was packing the bags for the hospital in rush when Ginny dropped the plate she was holding and cried in pain. Harry heard her cry from the bedroom and apparated down with the bags.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"Contraction," she said through greeted teeth.

Harry looked panicked. "Right, let's call the Knight Bus," he said urgently and locked the door after them before summoning the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus-" started Stan.

"Shut up and help me get her in" snapped Harry at Stan.

Stan's glasses slipped off his nose "Merlin! Is she in labor?"

"YES!" yelled Harry "Now help me get her in!"

Stan did what he was told and the soon started moving. Ginny was having another contraction and she yelled in pain, making Ernie almost stop dead and Stan's glasses slip on his nose again.

"We're here Mr. Potter," said Stan and helped Harry carry Ginny, who was still moaning in pain, off the bus.

"I'll pay you when she comes back" gasped Harry when Ginny squeezed his hand painfully.

Harry shot a silver mist from his wand towards the tall hospital and few seconds later a couple of mediwitchs popped near him.

Harry almost stunned them; a natural reflex of being an Auror. But when he saw they were wearing the same lime-green robes he relaxed.

"When did her water break?" asked one of the mediwitchs as they hurriedly levitated Ginny into the hospital.

"I don't know, about 45 minutes ago" said Harry anxiously when they entered one of the corridors.

"What?" yelped the mediwitch "You should have brought her earlier!"

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked.

"We don't know," said the first mediwitch when they stopped in front of a door, "Now stay out and don't come in until we call you. We need to see how much damage you have done," she snapped and shut the door.

Harry paced in the waiting room, almost pulling his hairs in frustration. A few minutes afterwards, the second mediwitch came, "She seems fine. You can come in now but first tell me who you want me to notify that she's in labor. Any family?" she asked.

"Uh, yes" said Harry absently, anxious to see Ginny, "Arthur and Molly Weasley and Ron and Hermione Weasley" he said, figuring that Molly would Floo the rest of the family.

"Ok," said the mediwitch cheerfully and walked away.

Harry entered the room and saw the mediwitch glaring at him, "You did not cause harm this time, she's under a calming draught. Please don't upset her."

Harry glared at the retreating back of the mediwitch as she stepped out of the room. Why was this _his _fault?

He turned to look at Ginny and immediately softened. She was dozing, her chest and stomach lifting and falling. Harry watched her with affection and took her hand with his.

Kissing it he said quietly "Just a little while now…"

Suddenly the door barged open and Ginny woke up with a start "Oh Ginny!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey mom," said Ginny weakly as Mrs. Weasley immediately started fussing over her.

"Mom…" moaned Ginny "Please sto-urhh!" Ginny didn't finish her sentence because another contraction hit her.

"Everybody out! I need to see how dilated she is," snapped the first healer's voice. Molly hurried out of the room with Arthur.

Harry kissed Ginny's forehead, "It'll be ok baby," he said softly, shot a glare at the healer, and went out.

He saw Molly talking through the fireplace in the waiting room and started pacing. Five minutes later the healer came out and Molly hurried to her.

"How is she?"

"She is three centimeters dilated and has a long way to go," the healer said much more warmly to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear," said Mrs. Weasley "Can we come in?"

"Of course," the healer said softly "But only two at the time."

Molly looked expectantly at Harry but he waved his hand "No Molly, you and Arthur go in."

"You are such a dear," cooed Mrs. Weasley and kissed his cheek before rushing into the room, followed by Arthur who gave Harry a grateful glance.

Harry sat on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. He felt a hand rubbing his back. He looked up and saw Hermione and Ron smiling at him.

"Where's Dan?" asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Only you can ask about your nephew when your wife is in labor," said Ron, "You never got rid of this hero-complex," he said jokingly.

"Dan is in the children ward, he was not allowed here," said Hermione, glaring at Ron.

"Oh," said Harry and stared at his hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ron worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine," Harry said, "Just nervous."

Suddenly Ginny's cries of pain were heard and Harry jumped to his legs in alarming speed and Ron had to stop his from bursting into the room.

"Hey, mom did this a couple of time now, she can handle it," said Ron with a soft smile.

Harry started pacing as soon as Ginny's cries subdued. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in amusement. But then Ginny's cries were heard again and Harry couldn't help himself and entered the room.

He saw Molly sitting on a chair next to Ginny and rubbing her hands and Arthur standing near his wife looking pensive and a little nervous.

Harry entered and exited the room in an alarming frequency in the next six hours. He didn't notice when Hermione fell asleep on Ron's shoulder or when Bill entered the room with Fleur and told him that Dan was in his place.

Ginny's cries were heard very so often Harry thought he was going to go crazy.

Harry entered the room again, sat on the chair next to Ginny and held her hand. She was panting and a little sweaty.

"Never again…I'm never doing this again," she said. Harry's heart sank but he nodded and buried his face on her palm.

"Let's see how you are doing Mrs. Potter," said the healer sweetly and examined Ginny "Very good honey, you are 8 centimeters dilated."

She turned to Harry and her gaze became icier. She handed him a small soft blue ball, "Squeeze it when her contractions last more than a minute,"

Harry nodded and the healer left the room. He turned to Ginny and she gave him a faint smile before her face constricted in pain. Harry checked his watch and counted how long she squeezed his hand.

It became quite painful but he didn't mind. "45 Seconds baby, just a little more…" he murmured.

"How long am I here? What's the time?"

"About 8 hours," he said faintly, "It's 4 in the morning"

"Don't you want to go to sleep?" she said, a little shocked that so much time passed.

Harry snorted, "When my wife is in labor? Not bloody likely."

"Language Harry," scolded Ginny quietly, she couldn't summon the energy to raise her voice.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes under the glasses and Ginny whimpered when another contraction hit her.

"55 seconds," Harry told her.

"Next one," she panted.

"Next one…" echoed Harry.

"Harry can you get me some water?" Ginny panted.

Harry nodded, "Of course" and conjured a large cup of water. Ginny drank and sighed. Harry vanished the cup and sat, waiting for the next contraction.

Ginny started moaning again and Harry sighed; wanting his wife's suffer to end. Suddenly Ginny screamed, "I will kill you Harry if you'll ever get me pregnant again!"

_It's the pain talking_ Harry tried to assure himself but felt slightly nervous, it was the second time she told him that today…

"A minute and twenty seconds" Harry said and squeezed the blue ball. After a few seconds where only Ginny's ragged breath were heard, a pop was heard and healer O'Connell showed up.

"How are you doing Ginny?" she asked. Ginny glared at her.

The healer examined her and smiled "You are 10 centimeters dilated Ginny, you can have your baby now,"

Ginny smiled faintly

"Now," the healer cleared her throat "What I'm about to do is going to be a bit painful but we do it in magical deliveries so the process will be much faster. _Engorgio_ "

Intense pain hit Ginny in her vulva and she cried out in pain.

"What did you do?" yelped Harry as tears of pain leaked out of Ginny's eyes.

"I enlarged her birth canal so the baby will be out quicker. Oh! Here we go!" she said almost too happily.

Harry settled behind Ginny, holding her from behind and keeping her in a comfortable position.

Ginny felt like someone was trying to push a large watermelon through her cervix. "Push Ginny!" the healer yelled.

Ginny pushed with all her might. The pain was unbearable and she screamed.

"Very good Ginny! One more push and I'll take it from there!"

Ginny didn't think she had the strength to do. Harry took her hand "Squeeze my hand Gin," he said.

She did and he flinched as she pushed once more. The healer slowly pushed the baby from Ginny's womb and a little cry was heard.

The baby was out. "Congratulations Mrs. Potter, you have a very healthy son," said the healer happily. Ginny sighed and cried with relief.

"Can I have him?" she asked weakly.

"Of course," said the healer and preformed some cleaning charms on the baby, conjured a blanket and wrapped the baby before handing him to Ginny.

Harry was shaking when he looked at his wife and child. He and Ginny were looking at the infant in Ginny's arms.

"Can I touch him?" whispered Harry tearfully.

"Of course," said Ginny softly.

Harry took one shaken finger and stroked his son's cheek. He almost jerked his hand back. The baby was so small and frail he was afraid to break him.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Ginny.

Harry had a lump in his throat "I'll break him," he whimpered.

Ginny giggled softly "You won't," she said and handed him the baby. Harry took his son in his arms, much like Ginny did a few minutes earlier.

"Oh!" sounded the tearful voice of Molly Weasley as she rushed to her daughter's bed. She kissed her head and looked at the tiny baby in Harry's arms.

She couldn't help it- she burst into tears.

"There, there mom" said Ginny softly.

Soon, the whole Weasley clan minus the children and Fleur was gathered in the small room cooing over the baby.

"How did you name him?" asked Angelina, Fred's wife.

"James," said Ginny "James Arthur Potter."

* * *

**A/N: I really liked this chapter (especially because I hardly changed it). I got only four reviews which is pretty disappointing, but they are reviews nonetheless, so thanks.**

**I almost finished chapter six, so expect a very close update (Sunday maximum). If you noticed, I skipped a few months, which is good considering when HBP is out and the number of children they're going to have (not saying anything).**

**Thanks:** todderbaby, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, meg, Mrs.KristinePotter


	6. Chapter 6: James Arthur Potter

James Arthur Potter

Ginny woke up and saw that Harry buried his face in her hand. She smiled softly, taking the sight of him: His hair was just as messy as always and he had the expression of such calmness on his face, it made him look like a child.

He was a man now: his build wasn't the scrawny, short look of a teenager, his face was defined and his muscles were showing even through his large robes.

Her man lifter his head and saw her awake. He grinned and kissed her on her mouth. "What time is it?" she yawned.

"Eleven am. We should leave soon," he said, acting surprisingly alert despite the fact that he just woke up, "That healer kept glaring at me when I asked if I could bring James here," he said with a scowl.

Ginny giggled "Don't worry; this healer is mean to men in general, not only you."

"Mrs Potter, your son needs feeding" said the nicer healer from the door, carrying a bundle of blankets.

Harry watched as Ginny put the baby on the crook of her arm and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling one breast out and putting it near her son's mouth.

Harry looked at them, fascinated, as his son used his wife as a human milk pump, and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" said Ginny with an amused tone.

"Oh nothing" said Harry with mirth.

"He has your hair," Ginny said quietly when the baby finished.

"Poor lad" said Harry quietly and stroked gently the small mop of black hair with his finger.

Ginny watched him closely and asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

Harry, who in the last two days learned all about holding babies from Molly and Hermione, nodded eagerly. Ginny handed him his son and smiled while buttoning her shirt.

FLASH!

Ginny blinked and looked sharply to the door and saw her mother holding a camera and giving her a smile.

"Sorry dear, couldn't help myself," she said and got closer "How is my grandson today?" she cooed over the baby and Ginny rolled her eyes.

The baby blinked and Harry smiled as Molly kissed his cheek. "How are you Molly?" he asked.

"Never better dear," said Molly brightly "My baby girl is a mommy!" she said and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I'm hardly a baby," snarled Ginny. Harry knew how much she hated being the youngest girl of seven boys and chuckled quietly.

"When will you go home?" asked Arthur who just came into the room.

"Probably today, maybe tomorrow" said Harry tiredly. He didn't even go to work; he spent all his time sleeping in the hospital and being with Ginny.

"Now, you listen here, Harry dear, did you build a nursery?" asked Mrs Weasley sternly.

"Yeah, when Ginny was in third month" said Harry and rubbed his face, thinking of the tiring long hours he spent in the nursery painting and placing furniture.

"That's my boy," said Mrs Wesley "Do you know how to make baby food?" she asked.

Harry lifted his head and looked at her sheepishly "Uh…No. Isn't Ginny supposed to feed him until he can eat more solid food?"

"Of course she is" said Mrs Weasley dismissively although she felt proud Harry remembered something from all of her lectures when Ginny was pregnant. He really wants to be a good father. "But you still need to know how to make it."

Harry nodded, knowing arguing will get him nowhere.

"Now, what you need to do is very simple, you need to…"

Ginny didn't listen to her mother's chatter; she watched Harry who was looking at James and occasionally nodding to indicate he was listening. She saw that Harry was slightly glassy-eyed.

"Mom, I'm not feeling well," said Ginny suddenly, making her mother frown in worry.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked, "Shall I call the healer?"

"No, no, I'll be fine, I'm just tired."

"Lets go Molly, she needs her sleep," said Arthur, also seeing the glisten in Harry's eyes.

"Well, feel well dear," Molly said and kissed her daughter before kissing Harry's hair and gave her grandson a stroke with her finger before going home.

"Is everything alright Harry?" asked Ginny softly, getting out of bed and standing behind Harry, putting her arms around his neck and looking down to her son.

"Yeah," he chocked "I just can't believe it."

"What Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I'm a father" he whispered disbelievingly "I lived to see my son."

"Of course you did, none of us had any doubt that you would live," said Ginny sternly and kissed his cheek lovingly

Harry drew a shaky breath "You're amazing you know that don't you?" he said with a slight laugh.

"I know," she said.

Suddenly James cried and Ginny took him from Harry, cradling him in her arm head resting on here neck.

She was rocking him gently and he slowly stopped crying. Harry stood up in front of his wife, who was still cradling his son, and kissed her.

Ginny smiled, broke the kiss and continued rocking James until he was asleep. She put him in the crib and turned to look at her husband.

She extended her arms and with a small chuckle, he gathered her in his arms inhaling deeply the smell her hair and kissed her head lovingly. He didn't even notice he was rocking her, just as she did to James a few seconds earlier.

A knock was heard and the healer came in. She was smiling softly as she saw James but when her eyes snapped to the embracing figures of Ginny and Harry, her eyes hardened.

"Mrs Potter, I am here to give you your releasing papers. All you have to do is sign. And of course, your husband needs to sign as well," she sent a glare at Harry and left.

"She hates me…," mumbled Harry as he released Ginny from the embrace. Ginny giggled and kissed Harry on his mouth quickly before moving to sign the contracts.

As she bent to sign, Harry saw that his wife stayed just as slim as ever, except for some more loose skin she had on her stomach. Harry didn't care though; he put his hands on the outer side of her hips and bent over her so he was practically _on_ her.

Ginny smirked and thrust her body backwards so Harry stumbled back from her as she straightened up and turned to smirk at him, putting a hand on her hip in mock outrage.

He was pouting and she handed him the quill so he'll sign. He snatched the quill from her rather childishly and went to sign.

Ginny chucked and started to pack her stuff, Harry helping her seconds later. When they finished Harry put the bag on his shoulders and Ginny picked sleeping James up.

They left St. Mungo's very happy and content but the smiles slipped off their faces when they exited the doors.

A huge crowd of reporters was standing there and when they saw Harry and Ginny, they snapping pictures of them and shouting questions, the flashes of the cameras blinded them. Ginny grabbed her son's head, as if to protect him and, with much difficulty, they entered the building again.

James, however, woke up. He was crying loudly and attracting some looks from the occupants of St. Mungo's.

Ginny rocked him and whispered soothing words in his ears to calm him down and in no time, he was asleep again.

Harry breathed heavily, but it did not ease his feeling. He was seething; how dare they interfere with his personal life? Why after all these years, he was still chased by the media?

Ginny was just as angry but she decided to show her temper from the outside rather than inside. She carefully handed Harry the baby and walked fast towards the welcoming witch, pushing people on her way.

"Why are there reporters out there?" she raged at the blond witch who jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Excuse me?" the witch asked in a high-pitched, scared voice.

"Why are there reporters out there? You swore to us when we came here that you will not let the media interrupt us!" bellowed Ginny.

"Ms Weasley, why is it such a disturbance?" said the witch, eyeing her bright red Weasley curls.

"It is Mrs Potter to you," hissed Ginny venomously. The witch's eyes widened.

"Potter?" she squeaked.

"Yes!" said Ginny "Now get them out of here so we can go!"

"You can Floo or apparate," suggested the witch, eyeing the growing crowd around them.

"We can't apparate or Floo with a baby you silly witch!" said Ginny vehemently.

"Now Ginny," said Harry as he came closer and pulled Ginny away from the reception table "Let me handle it" he said in her ear and moved James to her arms

He turned to look coldly at the witch who was practically quivering with fear and awe at "the-man-who-defeated-Voldemort".

"May I speak to your supervisor?" he asked in an icy voice.

"Yes you may Mr Potter," said a short man in robes.

Ginny took a minute to take the man's outer appearance. He was a short, balding man with thick-rimmed glasses. He was wearing a lime coloured robes that had a tag name on them. Harry extended his arm and shook the man's hand.

"Mr Healman," said Harry coldly "Shall we go to your office?"

The man nodded and a few minutes later, the couple was sitting in his office.

"I deeply apologise for the inconvenience Mr Potter, we can keep the press out of St. Mungo's but I'm afraid we cannot prevent them from being outside of the building," The man said.

"I asked you personally to keep the press out once Ginny was in delivery," said Harry indignantly.

Mr Healman looked uncomfortable "But the press is out!" he huffed "We cannot stop them from lurking outside the hospital."

"Very well," said Harry in a voice he used only during the war, "It was nice to meet you Mr Healman, we won't be returning here," he left the office and Ginny went after him, glaring at the gaping manager.

"We just have to go through them" said Harry sadly and sighed. How much he hated it all. He took a deep breath and opened the hospital's doors. The cameras were flashing again and the shouts were heard for miles.

Harry pulled Ginny gently through them, keeping his head down and his arm was protectively around Ginny's shoulders. Once he was near the road, he pulled his wand out.

The crowd suddenly silenced. The fear Harry Potter created when his wand was out was enormous. The people were scared he would blow them into a thousand pieces. Harry allowed himself an inner smirk and pointed his wand to the road.

A few seconds later, with a loud BANG, the Knight Bus arrived. The reporters started shouting again and Stan's eyes bugged when he saw the crowd.

"Privet room, please Stan," said Harry. He didn't know if there was such a thing, but he hoped so.

"Right away Harry" said Stan and moved them into the privet room. The room had two chairs and Stan closed the door after he left.

The compartment was roughly the size of a big cupboard and had two shaky looking chairs. Harry sat groaning on the chair while Ginny tried to calm James, whom didn't stop crying since they went out of the hospital.

Ten minutes later, the bus started moving. Harry guessed the reporters were also riding the bus. But he knew that Stan was faithful to him, and wouldn't let the reporters come near his family.

Ginny stayed silent for the whole ride. Harry rubbed her back worriedly and frowned. The press went too far this time.

The bus stopped, but luckily, since the bus was so loaded, Harry barely moved an inch. Harry took a deep breath and kissed Ginny's forehead. "Ready?" he asked in low voice.

Ginny nodded. She couldn't trust herself to speak now. They opened the door and, just like before, thousands of flashes blinded them and woke James up.

Harry and Ginny got off the bus and entered hurriedly into the house. They slammed the door and put silencing charms on it.

Harry sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked and took James out of her arms to try to calm him.

A silent tear rolled out of her eye and she wiped it. "I'm fine" she said, "It's just that James is barely three days old and he was already exposed to the media."

"I know," said Harry with suppressed anger "They went too far this time."

They put James in the crib after he calmed and Ginny went straight to bed, lying on it and sighing. "I missed it here so much," she said quietly.

"It was only three days," said Harry, slightly amused.

"I know, but still" she smiled. Harry entered the bed and put the blankets around them before hugging her close to him.

She sighed again. "We have a baby."

"We do" said Harry and kissed her forehead before both of them fell into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Harry groaned and opened his eyes groggily. He heard Ginny murmur something incoherent sleep before covering her head under the pillow.

Harry got up from bed and rushed to the nursery, "shh" he whispered, "you'll wake mummy up."

Harry rocked James slightly and continued to murmur soothing words in his ear until he felt James's little breaths on his neck.

* * *

It was eleven months after James got home, and Harry still hasn't gotten used to the abnormal hours James

"Is everything alright?" yawned Ginny, shuffling her feet on the floor as she walked towards them.

"Yeah," whispered Harry and smiled at her.

"You look adorable," said Ginny with a smirk.

Harry smirked back "You look red." And indeed, Ginny was wearing cherry-red pyjamas that clashed horribly with her red hair.

Ginny stuck her (red) tongue but then smiled, "put him down, he's asleep and you've got work in the morning," she said warmly.

Harry muttered something incoherent and put James in his cot.

Hours later, Harry and Ginny woke up bleary eyed and tired to the sound of the muggle alarm clock on Harry's night table.

Harry hurriedly shut it in fear James would wake up; but the damage was already done; by the time Harry shut the clock, James was already wailing for attention.

Ginny sighed "Go make breakfast," she told Harry "I'll take care of James."

Harry grumbled and trudged down the stairs to make Ginny and him breakfast. Just when Harry put the plates on the table, Ginny entered the kitchen with James in her arms.

"Hello little man," said Harry to James, touching his nose briefly before turning to Ginny.

"Hello my wife," he said and planted her big kiss on her mouth. Ginny giggled into his mouth and Harry smiled at her.

"Breakfast!" he announced. He was in a very cheery mood this morning, Ginny noted. She put James in his high chair and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

She took the bottle Harry made for James and squeezed the bottle a bit, so a bit of the warm mild spilled on the back of her hand.

Satisfies with the heat, she plunked the bottle into James's mouth and he immediately grabbed it. Blinking as drops of milk spilled over his shirt.

Ginny sighed, adjusted the bottle, and sat down next to Harry, reaching for her orange juice. Harry watched her carefully; she looked very tired.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Ginny smiled a weak smile "He's wearing me out," she admitted.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Harry suggested.

"How am I going to do that?" she snapped, "You are at work all the time, and I can't handle him alone!" she suddenly burst into tears.

Harry was horrified; he didn't know this was killing her so much. He pulled her into his lap and let her bury her head in his neck.

Harry rubbed her back soothingly and eyed his son, who seemed to be scared of the prospect of his mother crying like that.

James started to whimper and threw his bottle to the floor. Ginny sniffed and kissed Harry's chest before hopping off him and picking James up.

"What's wrong baby?" she cooed to James while wiping her own tears.

James lifted his hand and poked her on her nose. Ginny giggled and her eyes shone with mixed tears and joy.

"You like mommy's nose?" she said and walked to sit next to Harry. James grinned and Harry and Ginny couldn't help but grin as well, brightening their mood immediately.

"Ma!" James cried suddenly and poked Ginny's nose again.

Harry and Ginny gasped and Ginny squealed. "Oh! You said your first word!" she said ecstatically, forgetting all about her sour mood earlier.

Harry grinned with joy. His boy said his first word! "Who is it?" he asked and pointed at Ginny.

"Ma!" squealed James again and clapped his hands. Harry laughed and planted a big kiss on James's head before planting even a bigger one on Ginny's lips.

He thought his smile couldn't get any bigger. He sat down again, stretching on the chair, with a big brightening smile on his face.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" said Ginny with joy and threw James a couple of inches into the air before catching him again, making him giggle.

"Yes it is!" cooed Ginny before throwing him again "Yes it is!"

Harry and Ginny were so engrossed in their son; they didn't even notice it was way after eight o'clock until an owl soared through the window, in front of Harry's empty plate.

Ginny suddenly stopped giggling and looked at the owl. It was clearly a Ministry owl and the envelope carried the Aurors emblem on it.

She sniffed "Open it Harry," she said.

Harry shifted uncomfortable, cursing the ministry for interrupting his family time. He took the letter and opened it.

His eyes skimmed through the letter and he sighed before conjuring an inkbottle and a quill. He scribbled a quick reply and sighed before getting up, kissing Ginny's head and going up.

When she heard the door shutting upstairs she sighed and dropped to the floor, making James stand on the floor, his hands tightly secured in hers.

"What am I going to do Jamie?" she whispered to the baby. James looked curiously at his mother and walked clumsily to her, while she still held his hands in hers.

Ginny hugged James and pinned herself to the wall, stroking James's tuft of hair in affection. She heard Harry coming down.

She looked up and was astonished to see Harry in his bedclothes.

"Harry?" she said in wonder.

"I took the day off," he said and dropped to the floor next to her, pressing his hips to hers and looking in her eye.

"I love you, never doubt it. You and James mean the world to me," he said.

Ginny smiled and kissed his mouth quickly "I love you too."

She suddenly smirked "So much, in fact, I'm giving you the honour to wash him!"

Harry groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys, for your reviews, I am thrilled to say this chapter wasn't uploaded on my last account as I only finished it today!**

**Thanks: **carabeara, Nightwing 509, Insanity-of-the-owl, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, Barbossa'sApples, NKB

**Next chapter will be in my normal pace (a chapter per roughly three weeks)**


	7. Chapter 7: First Steps

Chapter 7 – First Steps

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear James! Happy birthday to you!"

The small crowd in Harry and Ginny's house finished the song with loud applause, taking turns in kissing both James's and Ginny's cheeks.

"Time for cake!" announced Ginny and went to the kitchen, followed by the loud approving calls. Harry followed her into the kitchen, closed the door, and leaned on the counter.

Ginny took a knife from one of the drawers and put her on the table, turning to Harry with a tearful smile.

Harry hugged her close; "I can't believe he's already one year old" she said tearfully. "I mean, I was still carrying him here-" she put Harry's hand on her stomach "-a year ago. And now he's all grown, he can crawl, he can smile, next thing we know he'll get married!"

"I know," said Harry, smiling. He, too, felt that James was growing up too fast.

"Ma!" they hears James's voice calling them from the lounge. Ginny stepped out of Harry's embrace and wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"We better go," said Harry, stroking Ginny's hair. Ginny nodded and took his hand. Grabbing the knife on the way, she entered the lounge.

"Here we go," she said as she handed a piece of cake to George. "Do you want some cake too?" she asked James, stroking his hair.

"Ma!" exclaimed James, smiling brightly at Ginny.

Ginny smiled "I'll take that as a 'yes'".

While James was stuffing himself, and made his entire surroundings eat some cake too, Ginny joined the boys on the sofa, whom were discussing the latest break from Azkaban. She saw that her mother took care of James.

"Had us on our toes-"

"Always knew he'll break out-"

"Mad."

"Who escaped?" said Ginny.

"Malfoy," said Harry grimly. Draco Malfoy was accused of being a Death Eater at the end of the war. He murdered 22 people, 15 of them children.

On the trial, he said (under the influence of Veritaserum) that he enjoyed killing children and pregnant women more than he enjoyed killing men.

Ginny shivered and Harry put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer. "Don't worry," he said in her ear, "We'll get him."

Ginny sighed and looked at James, who was now 'playing' with Fred and George.

"Fred!" called Ginny sharply, making everyone jump. "Get that candy out of my son's mouth this instant!"

"George!" yelled Mrs Weasley "I told you not to bring those candies to the party!"

"Sorry mom," the twins said together.

"I don't care! What were you feeding my grandson?" Mrs Weasley yelled.

Fred muttered something "What was that?" said Mrs Weasley.

But no one heard what Fred said since this moment James started to wave his hands towards Ginny, wanting her to pick him up.

As his finger pointed at Ginny, a small red balloon flew from his finger. James looked at his finger with wonder while the adults gaped in shock – except Fred and George.

James pointed his finger again and another balloon flew from his finger, this time blue. Soon, there were at least ten small colourful balloons flying around the room.

"Ok, that is enough. Fred, George, take that hex off him," said Mrs Weasley with a slightly soft voice – it was sweet.

"Can't," said Fred "Lasts for half an hour."

Ginny blew air out of her mouth and picked James up. Kissing his cheek and smothering his hair, she turned to the smirking Fred and George, whom immediately erased the smirks off their faces.

"This is the last time in at least ten years you are going to feed him in one of your sweets," she said to the twins threateningly.

Fred and George knew better than to argue and nodded with fearful looks at Ginny's wand, which was pointing to them.

"Ginny dear, I think it is time to open the presents," said Molly from the chair near the dining table.

"Thank you mom," said Ginny, picking James up "Do you want to open your presents now?" she whispered in James's ear, making him giggle.

"Presents time!" announced Molly everybody gathered around Harry and Ginny, who was holding James on her lap, stroking his hair.

"Us first!" said Hermione, winking to Ginny. Hermione was especially happy these days – she had found out a few weeks ago that she was three months pregnant.

Ginny thought that was odd because Hermione is a healer and an exceptionally smart with and the chances she didn't notice her period was missing stuck Ginny as a little odd.

Ginny gave James the present. James looked at the present curiously and lifted his head to look at Harry.

Harry smiled "Go on," he said encouragingly "Open it."

So James did whatever he always does when he didn't know what to do with what he touched – he gave it to Harry.

Harry chuckled and tore a part of the wrapping paper. He handed the gift back to James, watching in amusement, as James understood the trick, tearing the wrapping paper in enthusiasm.

It was a small box, made of red velvet. Ginny opened the box and saw a small snitch. Gasping, she muttered an astonished 'wow'.

"Don't worry," said Hermione "It's perfect for toddlers, it is much slower than a regular one and will help develop James's muscles."

"Yes, we want him to be a stud at two," said George sarcastically. Hermione smacked his head.

"Mommy, why did you hit Uncle George? You told me I am not allowed to hit other people," said Dan to Hermione. He was nearing the age of three and he was quite the mixture of his parents – he had Hermione's curiosity and Ron's mischievousness.

Hermione looked embarrassed "Well, I made a mistake Dan, everybody can make mistakes."

Dan still looked serious "You need to say 'sorry'" he said sternly. While everybody was sniggering, Hermione turned to George frostily.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"No problem at all milady," said George with a slight bow. Ron scowled.

"We next!" said Tonks. She and Remus seemed very close when Harry was seventeen, and by the end of his seventh year, Tonks and Remus were already married.

While the Werewolf Registration did allow werewolves to get married, it didn't allow them to have kids, which meant it was just Remus and Tonks (who insisted to continue be called like that even after the marriage).

Remus found this clause annoying, as he really wanted children. But Tonks was happy – she said she didn't want children anyway.

Three hours later, all the presents were unwrapped and the guests were in their homes. Harry and Ginny were sprawled on the floor from exhaustion.

Ginny was sitting (or, rather - lying) on top of Harry, who was lying on the floor. James was examining his new presents, occasionally inserting them into his little mouth.

Harry and Ginny looked at him, wondering on the miracle they created together. Suddenly Harry breathed in Ginny's ear – "Did it turn plus yet?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled. Harry kissed her temple "Maybe next time."

* * *

"Harry we need to move James into one of the other rooms soon," Ginny informed Harry one morning, as they all sat to breakfast. Harry lowered his cup of coffee and looked at Ginny hopefully. 

"Are you…"

"No," said Ginny quickly, a bit sad at Harry's disappointed look. "Not yet anyway. He is just growing big and he needs to learn to be on his own sometimes. I already started reducing his breastfeeding to once a day," Ginny said with a fond look at James.

"You have?" said Harry in surprise.

"Yep."

"Anyway, we need to buy furniture and all of the regular stuff," she said, wiping James's cheeks from the remaining of the milk.

"Lets go to Diagon Alley than," said Harry "But it must be quick because I have a shift at eleven."

"Right," said Ginny and picked James up, humming quietly to herself as she went up the stairs to get herself and James ready.

Harry frowned. He had felt that every time he mentioned his work Ginny would become oddly cool towards him. From previous arguments, he knew she didn't like his long shifts, leaving her to deal with James alone.

He tried to find a solution, but simply couldn't think of one except resigning. But then he would be left unemployed, which didn't suit him at all.

"Are you coming Harry?" said Ginny, holding the newly dressed James in her arms.

"Yes. You want me to hold him?" he asked.

"Would you?" she sounded grateful. Harry took James from her arms and wondered how many hours she held him like that every day.

"You look handsome today young man," whispered Harry loudly. Ginny giggled and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Lets go you handsome men of mine," she said and Harry, still holding James, apparated all three of them out.

"Where to first?" asked Harry.

"Mm…I think we better go into 'Greengrass's'," Ginny said, pointing at the furniture store.

Harry and Ginny entered 'Greengrass's' and saw a big store, much bigger than it looked in the front. Inside the shop stood hundreds of dining tables, chairs, beds, closets, cribs and more.

"Is there anything I can do for you dears?" said a gentle voice behind them. Harry and Ginny turned and saw an old woman – around 85 – with a slightly old green dress and small glasses.

"Yes," said Ginny immediately "We are looking for a bed or a crib big enough and safe enough for this little boy over here," Ginny said fondly, pointing at James.

Mrs Greengrass's eyes sparkled as she caught sight of James.

"Of course!" she said, glancing at Harry. "And what's the little tyke's name?" she cooed.

"James," said Harry. The old lady burst out laughing.

"Should've known!" she wiped the tears of mirth out of her eyes. "See, this little fella looks exactly like a baby that was here 22 years ago. Yes, yes Mr Potter," she said as Harry's eyes widened, "Your parents were also here when they intended to expand the family a bit." Ginny and Harry blushed.

Mrs Greengrass shook her head sadly "So tragic. Now, where were we? Yes, I think a crib would be a good idea for his age, he might fall off a regular bed."

"What would you suggest?" asked Ginny.

The lady seemed to ponder. "I think out new model will suit you perfectly." She said as she led them through the large store.

"It is a crib that also has a Monitoring Charm if you want to activate it, a shield against falling and it will turn into a small child's bed if you want."

The crib looked like any other crib. "Are you sure that's the right one?" asked Harry, preying James's fingers off his glasses. The old lady nodded.

"Looks can be deceiving," Mrs Greengrass said, sending chills down Harry's spine.

"I think we'll take this one," said Ginny firmly.

"As you wish," said the lady with a smile "Do you wish to pay now or at delivery time?"

"Now please."

"Very well, it is 37 gallons," Mrs Greengrass said. Handing James to Ginny, Harry paid Mrs Greengrass the money.

"Hope to see you soon," Mrs Greengrass said as the came out of the shop, blinking at the sun.

"Now what?" said Harry.

"I think the baby cloths shop," Ginny said, looking at James who was watching the alley with great interest. "James is getting really big."

They spent over forty-five minutes in the baby cloths shop because James refused to wear anything. Eventually, they gave up and had James's size written down so the tailor could make them custom made.

Harry looked at his watch "I have to go Gin," he said. Ginny sighed and adjusted James on her lap.

"Ok."

Harry kissed her cheek, "Just be careful ok? Malfoy is still on the loose." Ginny smiled reassuringly.

"Love you," she said.

Harry smiled and gave her a kiss on her mouth. "Love you too," he said, kissing James's forehead.

"Da!" James exclaimed and Harry and Ginny laughed.

"I love you too James," Harry said before apparating.

Ginny went to the Apothecary and found it just as stinky and dungy as it always had been.

"Can I help you miss?" said the pleasant vendor.

"Yes please," said Ginny politely and pulled out of the pocket of her robe a list of things. "I need all the potions."

"No problem miss," said the vendor. After ten minutes where the vendor kept going back to the desk with the potions and herbs, he stood in front of Ginny. "Anything else?"

"I – I was just wondering whether there is such a thing as a fertility potion?" Ginny said with a bright blush.

The vendor glanced at James "Well, yes."

"Can you give me one of those too?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that ma'am. This potion is only allowed those who have permission from a certified healer."

Ginny frowned in disappointment "Oh."

"It is 12 gallons, 9 sickles and 2 knots ma'am."

"Yes, yes," said Ginny absently and pulled the money out of her purse.

"Ma! Ba!"

James snapped Ginny out of her reverie and she saw she was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, staring at the Apothecary blankly.

The truth was that she and Harry were trying for a second baby for two months now, and with no results whatsoever. It distressed Ginny greatly that she was not able to get pregnant again because both she and Harry wanted a bit family.

Not that she didn't enjoy the actual trying process…Ginny allowed herself to smirk on the thought and handed James his bottle.

She entered Flourish and Blotts and handed the vendor a list since she couldn't walk around a bookshop with James eating – Hermione would be horrified.

After finishing her visit to Diagon Alley with a cold bottle of butterbeer, she apparated back home with all of the bags in her hands and James on her shoulder, sleeping.

She put the bags on the floor in her bedroom and stretched her fingers painfully. After putting James in his crib she fell back on her bed out of sheer exhaustion, knowing Harry won't be home for plenty of time, she allowed herself to fall asleep.

Harry however, wasn't anywhere near sleeping. He was currently interrogating Gregory Goyle who was caught at one of the crime scenes where Draco Malfoy was trying to kidnap a five years old boy.

Goyle was the first Malfoy supporter the Ministry caught and therefore, Harry and Ron had the pleasure of interrogating him.

"Does Draco Malfoy leave an marks on his supporters?" asked Harry.

"No," said Goyle with a blank expression. They gave him three drops of Veritaserum.

"Where is he currently hiding?" asked Ron.

"I don't know."

"Who is Draco Malfoy's next victim?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. He chooses a women or a child by hiding in a store and seeing the people who enter it."

"What store?" asked Ron excitedly; they were finally getting something useful out of him.

"Greengrass's in Diagon Alley."

Harry's heart stopped and he paled. Thoughts about Ginny and James were running a marathon in his head.

"Is the shopkeeper a member of your group?" Ron continued the interrogation, completely oblivious to the near heart attack Harry was having.

Harry only managed to hear Goyle's 'no' when he pulled the room's doors, running as fast as he can to the entrance hall, where he could apparate.

He apparated home as soon as he got off the elevator and saw no signs of struggle in the bottom floor.

"Ginny?" he called with a constricted voice.

No answer.

"Ginny?" he called again, more loudly "Ginny? James?"

He was panicked now, and ran as fast as he could to the upper floor, where he yelled again. "Ginny?"

He wrenched their bedroom door open, just in time to see Ginny lying on the bed and saying "What?" sleepily. James was in the crib.

"Oh thank god!" he cried with relief and fell onto the bed, hugging Ginny tight to his chest. Always muttering 'thank god.'

"What happened?" Ginny said concernedly when she saw tears of relief in Harry's eyes.

"Malfoy chooses his victims be hiding in Greengrass's store," said Harry "I was so afraid – so scared-"

Ginny stroked Harry's hair and kissed his cheek. Her heart was beating very fast – if Malfoy was in Greengrass's today, she is going to be next. She and James.

"Da!" called James's delighted tones. He obviously heard Harry's voice.

Harry kissed Ginny deeply and broke the kiss almost as soon as he started it. He got up from the bed and went to fetch James up.

He entered the nursery and his eyes lit up as he saw James – he couldn't stop the wide smile that was spreading on his face.

"Had a nice nap little man?" asked Harry as he picked James up, kissing his cheek.

James poked Harry's cheek in response and just as Harry entered the bedroom again.

"Ma!"

Harry sat on the bed and put James between Ginny and himself. Lying down himself, he felt Ginny's fingers closing with his and allowed himself to close his eyes.

He felt drained – for a couple of scaring minutes he thought he lost everything he cares about – everything he is living for.

He felt Ginny tucking the blankets around him and heard her saying 'sleep' quietly. He didn't have the energy to protest before falling asleep, feeling a feather-like kiss on his forehead.

Ginny sighed. The thought of Malfoy lurking at Greengrass's has distressed her greatly. Not just because of the fact that James could be harmed.

Harry was known as a person who loved to blame himself whenever something bad happens and didn't want him to come back to the schooldays where he was sulky and sullen.

Ginny looked at Harry, saw him frowning in his sleep, and sighed again.

Looking at James, she saw that despite the fact that he just got up, he fell asleep again. She smiled at stroked his slightly long hair.

She wasn't tired so she got up and decided to take a shower. She entered the bathroom and saw the innocent looking box that could determine if she was pregnant or not.

She and Harry decided – no more hospitals, which meant they had to test and deliver at home.

She hated the muggle technology and thought Harry was crazy when he told her that all she had to do is to pee on a stick.

Ginny took the box and opened it determinedly. After doing what she had to do (with great disgust), she put the stick on the bathroom stall and took a shower.

She let the hot water wash her body from the sweat and make up and rinsed her hair. She let a little smile stretch on her face as she thought about the sweet picture of Harry and James sleeping peacefully together.

After getting out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel, she checked the stick. It was minus again and Ginny slammed the stick on the stall in disappointment. Why isn't she pregnant!

She had tears of disappointment in her eyes – what was wrong with her? They managed to conceive James, what is the problem with another baby!

The first tears hit her cheeks and even though Ginny fought to stop them, she couldn't stop the sob that came out of her throat.

Harry woke up in alarm; there was noise in the house. He took out his wand out of his pocket and made to get up.

The sight of James sleeping peacefully made him put two pillows near James: one behind him and one in front of him, so he want roll and fall.

Getting out of the bed, he went with his wand out to the bathroom. He opened the door and immediately dropped his wand. Ginny was sitting in a heap on the floor, weeping.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Harry cried in alarm, he didn't see Ginny actually sob for a few years.

"Why isn't it working?" she sobbed on his shoulder as he gathered her to his chest. "We had J-James a-and n-no one in m-my family have f-fertility problem."

Harry hugged her. Having another baby wasn't so urgent to him as it was to Ginny – he had James and Ginny and it was enough for now. He didn't mind having another baby at all but if it's not working…

"Maybe we ought to go to the healer?" he asked her gently.

"But…no more hospitals!" Ginny said, wiping her tears – ashamed at he emotionally outburst.

"Aren't there healers who don't work in hospitals? Privet healers?" he asked. After more than a decade, he still didn't know everything about the magical world – and he knew he never will.

Ginny sniffed, "It's worth a try."

"Do you want to start looking?" he asked, stroking her hair absently.

"Not now," she said lazily "I'm exhausted," she yawned.

Harry smiled and yawned too "Me too," he said and picked her up.

Ginny shrieked in surprise and yelled "Harry! Put me down this instant!"

Harry smiled at her innocently and she swatted his arm. Harry laughed at that – "So violent," he said with mock disappointment.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh with him and they entered the bedroom. James, it seems, has woken up yet again and was staring at them sleepily.

Harry put Ginny, that was still wrapped in the towel – that was dangerously loose, on the bed and turned to James. Ginny immediately tightened the towel around her body and put a dressing gown. She climbed to bed and watched, as Harry played pick-a-boo with James.

James giggled, revealing several small teeth. Ginny, couldn't help the wave of mushiness and cuteness that had flooded her and dragged James into her arms, kissing him all over his face and tickling him.

James giggled harder and tried to stop his mommy with his small hands - a movement that caused Ginny to stop the kissing and tickling. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, and watch James.

James, that wasn't used to his parents watching him intensely, watched them with a curious expression on his chubby face.

Suddenly, he grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and pulled.

"Ouch!" called Harry in astonishment, causing Ginny to burst out laughing.

James, encouraged by Ginny's laughing, pulled Harry's hair again, causing Harry to "Ouch!" again and Ginny laugh harder.

Harry preyed his hair gently out of James's fingers and stared at James sternly. "No pulling daddy's hair!"

This however, caused Ginny to laugh even harder. James lifted his arm to pull again, but Harry was smarter – he took James's arm and put it in his mouth.

James, bewildered by his father's behaviour, didn't do a thing. Harry pretended to chew James's hand, but his teeth didn't touch James's hand.

Ginny took James's hand out of Harry's mouth and kissed it. "Did daddy eat your hand? Bad daddy," said Ginny and swatted Harry's head.

"Ouch!" Harry called in what he thought was the tenth time today and glared at Ginny.

"You'll get over it," Ginny said dismissively.

Harry growled and started tickling her mercilessly. James was not used to be ignored and saw the tears on Ginny's cheeks.

He grabbed a handful of Harry's hair again and pulled harder. Harry stopped tickling Ginny and grabbed his hair.

"Now you!" said Harry sternly to James, making Ginny giggle. "I thought we agreed not to pull daddy's hair!"

James, who mistook Harry's stern look, giggled. Making Ginny laugh and even Harry had a small smile tugging at his lips.

He took James and put him on the floor, a foot from the bed. "When you reach here you will be allowed to pull mummy's hair ok?" he said.

James swayed in his place, looking in confusion at Harry and slowly lifted his right leg and put her on the floor again, several inches away from the other one.

Harry and Ginny stared in joy as James took his left leg off the floor and took another step. Ginny shrieked in delight and James fell.

"Oh my baby!" she said happily, jumping off the bed and taking James in her arms. "You took your first steps!"

James realised his parents were happy and smiled toothily, making Harry smile even wider and jumped off the bed, kissing James's head.

Kissing Ginny's lips seconds later he smiled. Even without another baby they had a wonderful life.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, first of all let me tell you how sorry I am for not updating for so long, my computer is blocked and it's very hard to update or even write in a normal pace like that. I know that this chapter was a huge leap from the other one - I mean, a year passed! But most of the chapters are going to be like that because (let me tell you now) they are going to have A LOT of children. At least in my agenda. I am also sorry about any grammar, spelling or any other mistakes in the chapter, I didn't send it to my beta because I wanted it posted ASAP...Sorry...forgive me..**

**Thanks:**

Mrs.KristinePotter, Barbossa'sApples, Insanity-of-the-owl, EmotionalSoul, Destiny Xavior, carabeara, Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd, Bouncerok, todderbaby.

Monai- **I know and once again, I am sorry. I can't promise you that my updates are going to be that often again until my computer is going to be back.**

**Thanks for the support,**

**Lily**


	8. Chapter 8: Tragedy

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY R RATED…THERE IS VERY GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND IF YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT, DON'T READ IT.**

Tragedy

"It's a boy," said the healer with a smile.

Ginny smiled and sighed in content as she saw Harry smile.

Harry and Ginny decided that they need professional help in order to conceive but since they decided 'no more healers', they went to a muggle clinic.

But when they got to the doctor's office, the doctor immediately recognised Harry and told them that he was actually a healer that was fired from St. Mungo's after the first war when Fudge passes a new law ordering all of the healers with half-human relatives to be fired.

Healer Lou told them that his brother had been bitten by a werewolf when he was ten, causing him to be fired by the ministry.

When healer Lou heard of Ginny's incapability to conceive, he frowned and did a few tests. After a couple of minutes of testing, which caused the healer's frown to deepen, healer Lou asked Ginny if, during the labour, she was administrated with a potion.

Ginny nodded and the healer sighed. He explained to them that the healers sometimes administer a potion that could stop the witch's fertility for a couple of years. He said that it was administrated only in case of danger to the mother and that he can't see anything wrong with Ginny that would justify administrating the potion.

He gave Ginny the needed prescription to the fertility potion and Ginny happily thanked him. Two weeks later, Ginny discovered that she was pregnant. Due the growing threat of Draco Malfoy, Harry and Ginny decided not to tell the others that she was pregnant until they asked.

But it was inevitable the family to notice Ginny's growing belly and after some persuasion, Harry and Ginny gave up and told them, making the seven months pregnant Hermione grin knowingly and Molly dab her eyes on a handkerchief.

When asked, the healer told Harry and Ginny that Floo was perfectly safe while pregnant but apparation wasn't since it could rip the baby away from the placenta.

"When is he due?" asked Harry who was holding two years old James.

"You are five months pregnant, correct?" Ginny nodded "I would say sometime around March, maybe even late February."

"Great, thank you very much Healer Lou," said Ginny, standing up and shaking the healer's hand.

"No problem at all, Mrs. Potter," said Healer Lou.

"Ginny, please," requested Ginny with a smile.

"Only if you call me Alex," Healer Lou said, grinning.

"Ok, Alex, thank you very much," said Harry and shook healer Lou's hand.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said healer Lou, smacking his head. He took a small ball from his drawer and handed it to Ginny "Please, Ginny, if the labour starts, squeeze it and I'll come immediately."

Ginny smiled and nodded "I'll see you Alex."

Both Ginny and Harry walked out of the clinic with broad smiles. Harry was holding James on one arm and holding Ginny's shoulders tight to his body on the other.

"I'm so happy," he said quietly.

"I am too," said Ginny and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy!" called James and diverted his parents' attention to him. "Done!"

Harry smiled and put James on the pavement, holding his hand. James walked wobbly as Ginny called a cab.

As the cab drove them to the muggle town that was the closest to Godric's Hollow, Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder, looking at James that was sleeping on Harry's other shoulder. Harry didn't seem to mind that both of his shoulders were occupied since he was sleeping.

Ginny reflected on the last couple of months that were both exhausting and exhilarating for both of them. Finding out she was pregnant brought them both to tears and when Healer Lou told them it was fine and even recommended to have sexual relations, both of them celebrated it in long hours in bed.

But Harry's job was demanding and she knew he was starting to tire from it. If Ginny was honest with herself, she selfishly thought, she wanted him to stop working altogether. But she knew Harry wouldn't stop working. He was not one to sit all day at home and do nothing. He _needed_ something to do.

As Ginny pondered about what job would satisfy Harry's needs and still make him be around the house a bit more, the cab stopped.

"That'll be 37.25 pounds, ma'am," said the driver.

Ginny nudged Harry "Harry! We're here!"

Harry lifted his head and looked groggily around. "How much is it again?" he asked the driver.

The driver looked annoyed "37.25 pounds and it'll be more if you won't pay up," he said rudely.

Harry handed him the money and stepped out of the car, followed by Ginny, whom was holding sleeping James.

As Harry held the door open for Ginny to come in, he sensed something was wrong in the house. He put his hand out to stop Ginny from entering.

"Harry what-" started Ginny.

"Something's not right," he said "_Lumos_"

Ginny gasped at the sight. On the wall, just above James's crib, there was a word written on the wall, and it looked morbidly familiar to the writing on the school walls in his second year. He felt Ginny shiver at the memory.

SOON

"Soon?" asked Ginny weakly "Harry, he's coming after us!" cried Ginny, fighting the urge to start sobbing.

"We're not safe here Ginny, we must go," Harry said after the initial shock settled.

"Where?" she whispered croakily, wiping a few betraying tears away from her face.

"I don't know, I'll think of something, go pack yourself and James clothes, we may not return here soon," Harry said hoarsely, kissing Ginny's forehead hard.

Ginny got upstairs to pack and Harry paced around the room. Calling the aurors will be a good idea but by the time they'll get here, Malfoy could very well kill them.

_I won't let that happen._

He suddenly saw in his spirit the debate his father had, and he agreed wholeheartedly with his decision; he'd rather die than let Ginny or James die.

There is only one thing to do: wait for Malfoy and put James and Ginny in hiding until he is captured. Harry felt his heart constrict at the thought of not seeing Ginny and James for an unknown period of time.

"Harry?" came Ginny's weak voice from the stairs.

Harry turned and saw the fright in Ginny's eyes. He went over her and hugged her as close as he could.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"You're going into hiding with James," said Harry, feeling very grave and sad.

"What do you mean?" Ginny broke the embrace and some angry fire started to spark in her eyes.

"I mean that you and James are going into hiding until I find Malfoy and toss his rear into Azkaban again."

"Absolutely not!" shrilled Ginny "I am not going anywhere without you Harry!"

"Ginny, you're pregnant, you are in no condition to fight!" said Harry in an ebbing determination.

"What good will it do to me to raise two children without their father?" she said, tears immediately filling her eyes "I won't be able to deal with two boys alone."

"You have your mother and your family-" protested Harry with pain etched to his voice.

"Boys need their father! And if their father won't survive, it is better that their mother won't either!" said Ginny, the tears suddenly spilling.

"How can you say that?" asked Harry weakly "What about James?"

"James will live with my mother," Ginny said in a chocked voice "But I won't under any circumstances, live without you and with two baby boys!"

Ginny burst into tears and buried her face in Harry's robes. Harry struggled to control his tears as well – he wasn't the teary type, but this was heartbreaking for him.

After Ginny sobbed for a couple of minutes Harry nudged her "We got to go," he said in a strange voice, looking at James, who was sleeping inside the crib.

Ginny picked James up and took some Floo powder. With a last glance at Harry, she cried 'The Borrow', followed closely by Harry.

"Great Merlin Ginny! What happened? Harry, you both look awful!" cried Mrs Weasley "Is there something wrong?"

"We can't tell you right now mom," said Ginny, kissing the top of James's hair "But we need you to baby-sit him for an unlimited time period."

At the curious glance from Mrs Weasley Harry elaborated "Malfoy is after us and we have to keep James safe, will you keep him for us?" he asked.

"Of course, but Ginny, you're pregnant-" protested Molly.

"We've got no time to explain mom, if something happens to us…take care of him for us ok?" Ginny said with eyes full of tears.

"But Ginny-"

Harry and Ginny kissed James's head one last time before disappearing into the fireplace, cutting Mrs Weasley's rant.

When they reached their house again, Ginny broke into heartbreaking sobs that shook her entire body. She was clutching one of James's blankets onto her dear life and Harry had to pull it away from her by force and raise her to her feet.

"We can't waste time on this Gin, let it go, we'll see him again," Harry tried to accomplish his soothing voice, but couldn't because it broke.

"Will you now?"

Harry turned around quickly at the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. He wasn't quick enough though; Malfoy already summoned both Harry and Ginny's wands and was waving them mockingly in front of their faces.

Harry felt his heart starting to beat faster and in contrast; he was growing paler by the minute. Ginny was shaking and tried to conceal her small belly.

"No need to hide it Ginerva," sneered Malfoy as he looked Ginny up and down "You are certainly a pretty witch- for a blood-traitor."

Harry got mad- how _dare_ he check out his wife while he was there? Harry tried to calm himself but the rage was much too stronger than him.

"Leave her out of this!" he roared at Malfoy.

Malfoy laughed maliciously "Why, little Ginerva is everything here, why leave her out?" he drawled mockingly, waving Harry's wand.

After a few seconds of silence, Malfoy seemed to have gotten bored "Let's make it interesting," he said and bound Harry in tight snake-like grey ropes.

"Now Potter, you will watch your wife beg for mercy to me…and then, you know what I'll make her do Potter? I'll make her writhe under me-"

"Shut up!" shouted Harry, disgusted and sick. How can one man be so cruel?

"As you wish," smirked Malfoy and turned to Ginny. He raised his wand and just as he shouted _"Crucio_" Harry desperately yelled an anguished "NO!"

Ginny screamed as the pain hit her stomach. She grabbed it and screamed with all her might. It was like hot pokers stabbing her all over her body.

Malfoy released Ginny from the spell "Liked that Potter?" he said in a sickly voice that reflected only too well how much he was enjoying it.

"Stop!" called Harry, willing to let his pride go. He just prayed that Ginny and the baby weren't too badly hurt. And that someone would come and save them. Anyone.

"Stop so soon Potter? No, I think Ginerva here is enjoying it too much…_Crucio!_"

Harry could do nothing but yell for help and mercy as Ginny took the curse again. She was trashing around and grabbing her stomach in pain. Harry could see through his slightly brimmed eyes that Ginny was crying.

Harry tried to use some wandless magic he learned from Dumbledore when he was in seventh year and let himself free but it wasn't working.

Ginny was screaming again and she knew that she is not going to last for much longer, she felt like the invisible ropes that were holding all of her insides is going to rip soon. And then…and then there will be no more pain.

Ginny felt that beginning of the invisible rope was starting to rip. Right in her womb. Ginny couldn't think, just had to get some air into her lungs at the slight pause in pain.

"Ah…I see I made some progress," said Malfoy with a very smug smirk. Harry felt his heart break – Ginny was bleeding.

"Ginny!" he called hopelessly, fighting the tears that were blurring his vision. But Ginny didn't answer. He struggled hopelessly against the robes that tied him.

Malfoy was cackling in vicious laughter "Potter's trying to protect his little wife…how sweet…would you like some too Potter? Like your wife? Maybe later…" Malfoy laughed again "_Crucio!_"

Ginny wasn't screaming anymore, the physical pain was nothing, nothing, compared to what was going on in her heart.

She didn't say a proper goodbye to Harry and James. She didn't tell them enough how much she loves them…how they are all she is.

_I love you Harry_ she thought and that was when she felt the pause in the curse along with the feeling of something hot and sticky between her legs.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw that Ginny was bleeding from between her legs.

Malfoy killed his baby boy.

Malfoy laughed again and got closer to Ginny, picking up the bloody, premature baby who looked like a very small human being, and shoved it into Ginny's face.

"Say hello to your baby boy!" he cackled and as Ginny's eyes caught the sight of the baby she blacked out.

"Ah! Ginerva is out! Now what about you Potter? Want to see your baby boy?"

Harry didn't know what caused the enormous magical burst; maybe it was the sight of his wife bleeding and lying on the floor unconscious, maybe it was the sight of Malfoy's obvious delight over killing an innocent baby, but Harry roared as huge amounts of power released him from the ropes and made Malfoy fly in the air.

Harry, seeing that the baby was still in Malfoy's hands, quickly summoned him into his own hands before Malfoy hit the metal stairs with a gonging 'thud'.

Harry quickly put the bloody baby on the living room's table before rushing into Ginny's side.

"Ginny!" he called, shaking her gently. "Ginny! Wake up for me!"

It took Harry a good couple of seconds to realise that he was sobbing and clutching Ginny tight into his chest.

Without letting Ginny go, he tossed some Floo powder into the dying fire, which immediately caused her to flame, and call 'The Borrow'.

"Harry! Oh great Merlin! Harry what happened? Where's Ginny?" Molly's scream sounded from The Borrow.

"Molly, call the healers and the aurors here quick, please…" begged Harry before collapsing himself and blacking out.

* * *

Ginny didn't know where she is. Everything was white and when she looked down she saw she was standing on a cloud-like material that was surprisingly strong enough to carry her.

Ginny turned around; every thing was white and she started to panic. Where was she? Where is Harry?

"Harry?" she called hoarsely.

"Harry is not here," said a soft voice behind her.

Ginny turned; was she seeing herself? A woman was standing there, with red hair that reached to her mid-back and her eyes – so much like Harry's.

"Lily?" she whispered disbelievingly. Lily smiled "Am I dead?"

Lily shook her head "No, but you're close to."

"Why am I here?" Ginny asked fearfully, if she wasn't dead, why was she seeing dead people?

"Because the fates decided you should be able to see your baby," Lily whispered her eyes full of tears.

Only then Ginny realised that there was a small redhead boy standing next to Lily, holding her skirt and hiding between the skirt's folds.

"Come on baby," said Lily and bent down. She turned the boy around and when he caught sight of Ginny his eyes brightened.

"Mommy!" he called. Ginny had to fight her tears as the boy ran to her. He jumped into her arms and Ginny held him close to her, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear. His voice was so childlike she couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry," said Lily, who was watching the scene with slightly misted eyes "But he has to come back with me."

"No!" cried the child and held Ginny closer. Ginny was sobbing now and gripped her baby even harder "Mommy don't go!"

Ginny's heart tore and she felt herself kissing every bit of his face as she stood up. "I'll be back," she said in a husky voice.

"No! Mommy! Please stay with me!" sobbed the little boy.

"Baby, she can't do that…" said Lily as she got closer and took one of the boy's arms.

"Will you come back? And what about Daddy?" asked the boy as he sniffed.

Ginny couldn't answer him so Lily did "Baby, both Mommy and Daddy will come back to you, I promise. You have me and Granddaddy and Padfoot and you're having fun don't you?"

The boy reluctantly nodded and Ginny wiped her tears; at least he was happy.

"I promise Daddy and I will come back," Ginny said in a broken voice.

"Ginny…thank you for taking care of my baby," said Lily and hugged Ginny.

"I love him so much," said Ginny, meaning both her baby and Harry.

"I know," said Lily and looked into Ginny's eyes. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

Ginny nodded and felt a weird sensation in her stomach, like some of the organs are fading. "Goodbye Ginny."

It was then that Ginny felt that Lily and the boy are starting to fade. She didn't want to go yet "I love you!" she yelled.

"Mommy!"

* * *

"She's getting into shock, give her a blanket!" Ginny heard someone order and then felt something warm covering her.

"Ginny? Ginny? Wake up honey!" Ginny heard her mother's voice yell to her.

"Please Mrs Weasley, relax…" she heard the voice again.

"How can I relax?" she heard her mother's fanatic voice. "She was bleeding all over! And poor Harry!"

_Harry? What happened to Harry?_

"Harry?" she tried to say.

"Mrs Potter? Are you awake?" Ginny heard the voice that was probably the healer's.

"Ginny? Ginny?" Mrs Weasley said again.

"Harry…" Ginny managed to say. She was hurting all over. Her body hurt like it was stabbed a thousand times and…the baby…

"Baby…" she muttered, trying to feel her stomach, but all she felt was loose skin.

"Oh honey…" Mrs Weasley said tearfully, she saw what happened to the poor baby.

"Mr Potter is recovering a few rooms away; he used a big part of his magical energy and he is very weak at the moment."

"Baby…" said Ginny again, remembering her dream.

"Honey…Malfoy….Malfoy killed the baby…" said Mrs Weasley with a lump in her voice.

Ginny wanted to cry, to scream, but she was hurting all over and could barely move and talk, let alone cry.

"Please relax Mrs Potter, you are under a lot of stress," said the healer and thrust a goblet into her hands.

Ginny, without thinking, put the goblet on her lips and drank. It was only a few seconds later that she realised the goblet contained a dreamless sleeping draught.

Meanwhile in Harry's room, Harry was slowly waking up, and the memories started to flood him like a bucket of ice water.

He groaned as he tried to move and felt too weak to do so. Where was Ginny? What happened to Malfoy?

"Welcome back mate," said Ron's voice.

Harry turned his head slowly and saw Ron sitting on a chair next to a very pregnant Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione's stomach before he felt a gigantic lump rise in his throat.

"Maybe it's best that I'll go for now," Hermione said softly as she saw where Harry's eyes were. She stood up slowly and kissed Harry's forehead "I'm really, really sorry Harry," she said tearfully and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry mate," said Ron heavily.

"Where's Ginny?" said Harry "Why am I here?"

"You used a lot of magical energy mate and it made you weak," said Ron, looking at his feet.

"And Ginny? Is she alright?" asked Harry, struggling with every word. He couldn't lose Ginny, too.

"Ginny…Ginny lost the baby Harry; she's very weak and hasn't woken up yet. I'm sorry."

Suddenly a healer entered the room carrying a goblet "Ah! Mr Potter, I see you have been woken up. Your wife has already woken up and I'm sure she won't need to be here for over a week. You however, almost emptied your magical energy, Mr Potter…"

"I want to see my wife," Harry cut the healer's banter.

The healer frowned "I'm afraid she's asleep at the moment."

"I don't care, I want to see her."

Harry was acting like a spoiled child and he knew it. He wanted to see Ginny, need to see that she is alright.

The healer sighed and looked around, as if trying to find someone to support her obvious disapproval of him going out of bed. When she could find no one but Ron, she sighed again.

"Fine, you may go and see her, but it is pointless, since she is asleep."

She conjured a walking stick and helped Harry out of bed. Harry felt a little dizzy as he stood up and took in a deep breath.

"You ok mate?" whispered Ron. Harry nodded and slowly started walking towards the door, both the nurse and Ron watching his steps.

They walked for what Harry thought was hours, but was actually a few minutes, until they reached a door in the end of the hallway. The healer opened the door for Harry and Harry saw Mrs Weasley sitting on a chair next to Ginny, holding her hand and weeping.

Mrs Weasley raised her head as the door opened and saw Harry. She let her daughter's hand go and walked towards Harry. She engulfed him in a surprisingly soft embrace.

"Oh Harry, I'm a so sorry," she whispered in his ear and kissed his temple.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," said Harry with a slight break to his voice. He looked at sleeping Ginny and wished more than anything that he could hold her right now. She must be in terrible pain.

"Do you want to go and lie next to her?" Molly asked, as if reading his mind.

"Yes, please," Harry said.

They led him to Ginny's bed and Molly arranged the blankets so he could get in.

"Thank you," he said and looked into Mrs Weasley's eyes.

"Oh Harry…" said Mrs Weasley and hugged him again briefly.

Harry, with the help of Mrs Weasley, lay down next to Ginny, instinctively putting his arm around her stomach.

He felt his eyelids drop and suddenly felt his hand was touching where, once, their baby was growing.

He held Ginny's stomach under the blankets and even though his eyes were shut he was fighting the dry sob that was threatening to come out of his throat.

He felt that Mrs Weasley was watching him and suddenly felt her stroking his hair in a soothing way that calmed him down. He sank into deep sleep moments afterwards.

* * *

Ginny woke up and immediately felt that Harry was lying next to her. She turned around and tried not to move his arm from around her waist.

Harry, as if sensing that Ginny needed warmth, hugged her even closer and Ginny could see that Harry was frowning in his sleep.

_Probably dreaming about the baby,_ she thought miserably.

As she was lying there, pressed to Harry's chest, she tried to remember a dream she had the other day. There was a woman and a boy there and they were both talking to her.

She tried to remember further and suddenly she remembered; Harry's mom was there…with…with her baby…

Ginny let a few tears escape as she remembered Malfoy's taunting. The blood…the poor baby was in Malfoy's hands…taunting her, mocking her…

She let a sob out and Harry tightened his arms around her. She looked up and saw that Harry was now awake and had tears in his eyes.

He held her close to him as she sobbed and sobbed at what seemed as hours and when she fell limply in his arms, exhausted, he kissed her temple.

"I love you," he said as she wiped her tears. Ginny just buried her face into his chest and kissed it as she put her arm around him.

Soon, they were both asleep. The pain was still raw, but just being there with each other, letting all the grief poor out and deal with it together, made them both feel if just a little better.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I am so so so so so so sorry about this chapter. It was horrible, I know...and after the part where Malfoy just flaunted the baby at Ginny I just stopped writing for a whole day...I am really sorry. I am also sorry about the long time of updating and for the way the chapter started, like very aburptly.**

**Thanks for my reviewers,**

Mrs.KristinePotter- **Can't tell you that, but according to my planning no more than 10.**

Monai- **Next chapter, I promise.**

coloradoavsgirl- **Really sorry about the grammar.**

RaI'DeE PoYnT3r, nixtear, Barbossa'sApples, megan, BeachHn332, petrynronlover, lost goddess of the shadows, OTHCharmedHPFreak, johns goddess.

**Once again guys, sorry. And sorry Zayne, I made you cry before your camp :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been 9 years since the night Draco Malfoy killed the baby that grew in Ginny's womb. Three years of healing and loving.

Harry and Ginny managed to bring three girls and two more boys into the family. James was now eleven years old, his black hair and hazel eyes always managed to make Remus smile when they were together. He looked very much like his grandfather had. The only thing that distinguished James Potter from James Potter was his nature; James, unlike his grandfather, was a quiet boy that was more interested in his books than playing pranks.

Debbie, Harry and Ginny's second child, was seven and a half years old. She was born a year after Ginny's miscarriage and went a long way towards heal Ginny's wounds. She had also black hair and hazel eyes, making her look very much like Ginny, only with black hair, which secretly pleased her mother very much. She also inherited Ginny's love for books and always loved to look at them, even though she didn't fully understand everything. She and James spent many hours on James's bed reading book after book.

Nicole, their second girl, was six and a half years old and was very mischievous. She loved running around the house and pulling pranks on Debbie. Needless to say, Fred and George were her favourite uncles, and George's son, Timothy, was her partner to crime. She had red hair, like her mother.

Harry and Ginny didn't stop while they had Nicole, and Nicole was barely one year old when Jonathan came. Jonathan, an energetic five-year-old was what kept Ginny on her toes. Even though he didn't play pranks often, he had a knack of getting into trouble and Ginny cursed the day when Harry told Jonathan about his adventures at Hogwarts.

Lily was born two years after Jonathan, and at the age of three she was the apple of Harry's eye. She had everyone wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. Every sweet 'peas?' of hers was guaranteed to work, and she immediately got what she wanted. Her red hair and big green eyes made every woman on the street coo at her.

Even then, Harry and Ginny did not give up on children. Kevin was a year and a half years old when James received his letter- the letter from Hogwarts.

"James, are you sure you have everything packed?" Ginny called up the stairs. "Robes? Books?"

"Yes mom!" James's eager voice yelled from his room.

"So come down here, I need help!" said Ginny with a smile "And bring Debbie too!"

"Come on Kevin; don't run away from Mommy….Mommy just wants to feed you…" Ginny said as Kevin threw his mashed fruit in every direction.

"Harry? Can you give me a hand?"

Harry entered the and immediately kissed Ginny's cheek "Morning love," he said.

"Morning. Can you feed Kevin for me? I need to make sure everything is ready up there."

"Sure," said Harry, gladly taking Ginny's place in front of a very messy Kevin.

Harry quit his job as an Auror three days after Malfoy's attack. Malfoy died because of Harry's burst of power, which threw him on the metal staircase and broke his neck.

Harry, jobless, started to write his biography three months after Ginny found out she was pregnant with Debbie. Much to the amusement of Ginny, Harry, during the nine years in which he wrote his biography, didn't finish even a single chapter. During the day he mainly helped Ginny around the house and nothing pleased him more than going flying with his children.

Ginny went upstairs, glancing at Harry feeding Kevin. She could never get tired of this; her family was everything to her.

She knocked on Nicole's door "Nicole? Baby, are you up yet?"

When no response came, Ginny opened the door and peeked inside. Nicole was still sleeping. "Nicole! I told you to get up an hour ago!" she said sharply and watched as Nicole's body jerked a little from the sudden noise. "Get up!"

Ginny yanked the blankets off Nicole and Nicole grumbled loudly. Even though she was only six years old, Ginny could see that she was very much like Ron with her sleeping habits; if no one woke her up, she would sleep until the end of time.

"I'm up, I'm up…" said Nicole sleepily and stood up. "Morning Mommy," she said to Ginny, as if suddenly seeing her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed Nicole's cheek "Good morning, now, would you please get dressed really quickly? James should be at the station in less than an hour and you haven't eaten your breakfast yet."

Nicole's only response was a huge yawn. Ginny went out of Nicole's room and entered Debbie's, where she saw Debbie sitting on her bed with silent tears splashing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Debbie?" said Ginny gently and closed the door behind her. She sat on her daughter's bed and pulled her to her lap. Debbie immediately put her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I don't want Jamesie to leave…" she sobbed, "I want him to stay here with me…"

"Honey, you know it can't happen…James has to go to Hogwarts and in a few years you'll go there too…" soothed Ginny.

"Yeah, but I won't have anything to do without Jamesie…no one to play with…" Debbie said and a fresh wave of tears came.

Ginny hugged Debbie close to her and struggled not to smile; that is exactly what she told her mom when Ron went to Hogwarts.

"Debbie, you know you have Nicole and Jonathan and Lily you can play with," said Ginny.

"It's not the same! They are younger than me and it's not fun playing with them!" said Debbie with a sniff.

"But you know, you are their big sister…they want to play with you…and you can teach them all the things you've learned from your books…and you can try to teach Jonathan how to read and help Lily colour her colouring books."

Debbie's eyes brightened a little "Can I ,Mommy?" she asked.

"Of course you can…" said Ginny and stroked Debbie's black hair. "But now we have to go to the train and if you're ready, go and help Lily get dressed ok?"

"Ok, Mommy," said Debbie, obviously in a better mood.

Ginny watched her go with a smile – she and James developed a very strong bond over the years and James was fiercely protective of his little sister. It somehow reminded her of the relationship she had with Ron before he went to Hogwarts.

It would be three more years until Debbie would go to Hogwarts and she knew that James wouldn't spend much time with Debbie. He would meet new friends and Debbie will develop a new bond with her younger siblings.

Ginny shook herself out of her reverie and hurried to Jonathan's room. Jonathan was just pulling the shirt over his head when Ginny came in.

"Morning, mom," he said with a bright smile. He was always the morning person, and Ginny insisted that it came from her mother.

Ginny kissed Jonathan's messy hair "Morning Jonnie, everything all right?"

"Yes, mom. Do you need some help?" he asked and Ginny allowed herself to smile. He was always the first to volunteer to help Ginny and Ginny enjoyed spending time with him, even though he couldn't do much, since he was only five.

"No baby, I don't need any help. But why don't you go downstairs and see if Daddy needs any help feeding Kevin?"

Jonathan giggled; it was a much known fact in the Potter household that Harry Potter couldn't feed babies. Every time he tried, the floors ended up eating more than the baby.

"No problem, Mommy," he said and hugged her around the middle before hurrying out of the room. Ginny chuckled. He had always been the sweetest of her children.

When Ginny came downstairs she saw that Harry gave up trying to feed Kevin and gave the task to Jonathan. He was cooking breakfast in the meantime and Ginny watched her children fondly as they sat around the table, eager to eat something.

She took out her wand and levitated plates, cups and forks from the drawers on the table and took the pumpkin juice pitcher from the kitchen to put it on the table.

"Dad, hurry up! We're starving!" moaned James, rubbing his stomach.

"James, stop grumbling," said Ginny with a roll of her eyes. Sometimes she wondered if Ron visited one time too many at her house; her children were behaving like him now!

Harry put the food on the table and the kids hungrily dove at their breakfast.

"Really!" said Ginny indignantly as she saw her children shove food into their mouth, "Some table manners, indeed!"

Harry chuckled and put his arms around her waist, causing all the children focus on their breakfast even more; their parents cuddling and kissing was too much for them to see, especially in breakfast. But they didn't dare say anything so not to get the wrong end of Ginny Potter's wand.

Harry kissed her shoulder and Ginny relaxed into his arms. She couldn't believe Harry still found her attractive. She was no where near the weight and look of her mother, but she did get a few extra pounds, not to mention the silver lines on her breasts and stomach, souvenirs from the children's time in her stomach.

Harry didn't mind though, he never thought he could be more in love with Ginny than he was when he was seventeen, but during the years, their love only grew stronger and both of them couldn't be happier.

The year after Malfoy's attack, both he and Ginny were in bad shape. It took them time to heal and only after Debbie was born had he and Ginny had managed to move on with their lives. Harry painfully thought about one more child that should have been here today, shovelling food into his mouth. He quickly shook the thought away; it was a long time ago.

"Aren't you hungry?" murmured Ginny in his ear.

"Starving," said Harry lightly but didn't move.

"Go to eat, you'll have to wait to lunch," Ginny murmured again, but Harry didn't move, he was content in holding Ginny for a few minutes without the kids interrupting. It didn't happen a lot.

"I love you," said Harry simply and tightened his grip around Ginny's waist.

"I love you too Harry," said Ginny and turned so she could kiss him.

"URG! Mom! Dad! Stop that!" James's disgusted voice yelled behind them.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" said Ginny, slightly annoyed that her privet moments with Harry are being interrupted all the time.

"Yes. When are we going?" he whined.

Harry looked at his watch "In ten minutes, can you put Kevin in the carrier?"

James only grumbled in response and went out of the kitchen.

"Can't believe he's going to Hogwarts already…" murmured Harry, burying his face in Ginny's neck.

"I can't either…can you believe it? Eleven years…" trailed Ginny and knew that both of them thought about the baby they lost.

"Mommy! I'm done!" Lily's voice carried from the dining room and Harry allowed himself a smile.

"I'm coming baby," Ginny called and kissed Harry quickly again before disappearing.

Harry, feeling the loss of something warm in his hands went into the dining room and picked Lily up while Ginny took her plate from the table. He kissed Lily's cheek and Lily giggled.

"How are we getting to the station, Dad?" asked James, carrying the carrier which carried Kevin.

"Portkey, your mom and Kevin will apparate," said Harry. Kevin was obviously too young to travel by Portkey and could cause him damage.

"Nicole, are you done eating?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, Mommy," said Nicole and gave her the empty plate.

"Ok! Guys! Come here! We're going!" yelled Harry and all of their children came running into the kitchen.

"Now, put your hand on the kettle," said Harry and put the kettle.

James reached out an lightly touched the copper kettle, followed swiftly by his siblings.

"Five… four… three… two… one!" Harry counted down, as a familiar tug engulfed him and his children.

Seconds later, James landed with an 'oof' and barely managed to stay upright. His siblings –and, much to his amusement, his father- went sprawling around him.

The platform was crowded and busy and loud. A young boy dashed past him, moaning about his missing salamander. A young girl with straight black hair and Asian features tottered by, looking about ready to topple over under the weight of a dozen books –non of which appeared to be those on the list of required books for Hogwarts- balanced precariously in her arms. Another boy, with dull brown hair that contrasted his brilliantly blue eyes appeared to be attempting escape from a motherly woman who appeared to be smothering him to death while sobbing about her baby going off to see the world.

"Hey, d'you need help with that?" ask a boy with twinkling grey eyes and auburn hair asked James Potter.

"No… er, thanks. My Dad will help me."

Harry smiled at his eldest son, and hefted his odd heavy- Harry wondered how many books _he'd_ crammed into the confined space- trunk into a compartment.

"Bye, James," he said, smiling.

James was already dashing to the train, which was whistling, but turned around to say, "Bye, Dad! Bye, Debbie! I'll send you some books from the Hogwarts Library, if I can! Bye, Nicole, Jonnie, Lily! And," she smiled at the red-headed woman who had just appeared beside Harry, "Bye Mum! I'll write to you every week… well, I'll try, anyways. Write to me if Kevin does anything… new! Bye… I love you all!"

Harry smiled proudly, but there was a trace of sadness. His son would have many of the same or similar experienced to his school days, but it could never be the same. And he certainly hoped it wouldn't.

He found himself thinking back to his school days. How he wished he'd had parents to see him off like this! What if James ended up friendless? What if someone tried to seek revenge, as Malfoy had, and hurt his precious boy? What if he was sent back by the sorting hat! What if he fell in the lake and drowned, or was poisoned by a mis-brewed potion, or got in the way of a haphazard spell and died?

Ginny smiled softly, obviously knowing what he must be thinking, and gently laid her hand on his arm.

"Harry, his life won't be perfect, and he knows it won't be. If you survived with Voldemort after you, one way or another, every year of your schooling, and once even before that, than James will be just fine. Besides, it's his life, not yours. His life, to fill with his own mistakes, triumphs, pains, joys, loves, hates, and days. It's not the story of Harry and Ginny Potter anymore- it's the story of James Potter, son-of-the-man-of-defeated-Voldemort."

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S IT! Finished! First of all I want to thank Zayne for helping me write this chapter since I wasn't able to and I really wanted to post it. Second, thank you guys for reading the story. Even if you didn't review I'm just glad you read it. It has been the most amazing experience for me to write this and I also want to thank eedoe for writing Vanilla Dreams and giving me inspiration.**

Barbossa'sApples, Bouncerok, OneTreeHillCharmedFreak, Sara A. Malfoy, OTHCharmedHPFreak, Mrs.KristinePotter, MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL, Anna , Destiny Xavior, floyddickey, meeka, TheLoveOfHisLife**(-giggle-)**, serious-writer, IamSiriusgrl, harryginnyluv4ever, dracodormiens97, coloradoavsgirl19, punkNred, Annmarie Aspasia.

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN**

**I hope we'll all enjoy HBP and let's say AMEN just one more time so Harry and Ginny will be together. _AMEN!_**

**Love you all, and thanks again**

**--Lily**


End file.
